Perdida Por Amor
by AnahyR
Summary: Tú no puedes simplemente negarte al amor, no importa cuán a destiempo este llegue a tu vida. Cuando Edward y Bella se vieron por primera ves, fue in instantáneo flechazo al corazón y no importo que ella estuviera ya comprometida con alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen **

_Hay veces en las que uno no puede simplemente negarse al amor, no importa cuán a destiempo este llegue a nuestras vidas. Las chispas de la atracción flotaron palpablemente entre Edward y Bella desde la primera vez que se vieron, el único problema para ellos era que Bella ya estaba comprometida y enamorada de alguien más. Acompáñame a descubrir por todo lo que estos dos tendrán que pasar para poder estar juntos, las tragedias y los prejuicios que tendrán que enfrentar para tener un final feliz o apartarlos para siempre. _

**Perdida por Amor es una historia escrita con la colaboración de Michelle, Mtk1970. **

**CAPITULO 1 – AMISTADES**

Una sensación de orgullo invadió todo mi cuerpo al ver a mi prometido recibir su diploma universitario. Estoy sentada en el auditorio con su familia y mis hermanas, aplaudiendo como una loca mientras el decano y él se daban un apretón de manos, el se volvió hacia nosotros y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Hoy es un gran día para él, hoy termina sus estudios, todo su esfuerzo y determinación por salir adelante y construir un mejor futuro para él, para nosotros ha sido retribuido. Hace dos días era yo la que estaba en su lugar, el estaba aquí sentado junto a mi familia y yo en el estrado junto a los demás, graduándome de mi curso de Literatura Inglesa. A los dos nos fue muy bien durante fuimos estudiantes y ahora es tiempo de mover nuestras vidas y nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, una prometedora carrera y por supuesto nuestro matrimonio.

Dentro de un mes Peter y yo seremos marido y mujer, de solo pensarlo un sentimiento de felicidad y ansiedad recorre mi cuerpo. No puedo imaginar compartir mi vida con alguien que no sea Peter, el hombre que ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en el primer año del bachillerato. Hemos estado juntos desde esa etapa incomoda de la adolescencia. Hemos estado juntos cuando los dos hemos intentado salir con alguien fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos solo para darnos cuenta que lo único que necesitábamos era estar juntos, nadie más nos conocía como nos conocíamos el uno al otro. Fue ahí cuando decidimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que no habría nunca nadie más para nosotros.

En cuanto la ceremonia termino Peter estaba a mi lado abrazándome mientras sus padres lo felicitaban por sus éxitos. La sonrisa nunca desapareció de su cara mientras era felicitado por mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice, abrazandolo fuerte y besándole las mejillas para demostrarle que ellas también estaban orgullosas de él.

"entonces, ¿los dos estamos oficialmente fuera de la universidad he Peter?" le dije sonriendo mientras él respondía con una carcajada de alivio.

"gracias a Dios. Llegue a pensar que este día nunca llegaría, Bella. Siento que hemos estudiado por toda una eternidad"

"estoy de acuerdo contigo y eso solo significa una cosa….¡es tiempo de celebrar!" dijo Emmett el novio de Rosalie, con un grito de emoción, una emoción que apenas podía contener. "¿Cuál es el problema? Estarás de acuerdo que esto no lo podemos dejar pasar. Los últimos dos del grupo han terminado finalmente los estudios y ahora les daremos la bienvenida al mundo de los adultos donde los exámenes son la última cosa por la que tendrán que preocuparse."

Yo estaba a punto de responderle cuando una nueva voz se unió a nuestra conversación haciendo que Peter quedara sorprendido cuando lo vio.

"yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Emmett. Una graduación sin fiesta no está completa, bueno siempre y cuando yo este invitado, por supuesto."

"¡tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Jasper Cullen, que estás haciendo aquí?" Peter se acerco para saludar a su amigo, al que ahora yo reconocía como su amigo de la infancia. "no esperaba verte hoy sino dentro de un par de semanas más."

"bueno, yo pensé que el padrino de tu boda debería de hacer un esfuerzo por venir antes y pasar tiempo contigo antes de la boda, y que mejor día que el día de tu graduación para darte la sorpresa. ¡Felicidades por tu graduación amigo!, yo sé cuanto te has esforzado para llegar hasta aquí."

Me tome un momento para ver de cerca al mejor amigo de mi prometido mientras ellos continuaban su charla. El era alto, más o menos 1.90, y de cabellos rubios. Yo lo había visto antes en fotos, pero no lo conocía en persona y las fotos no le hacían justicia. Jasper era un hombre muy atractivo y no solo yo me había dado cuenta de eso, Alice también lo estaba observando muy detenidamente. Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba, Alice merecía a alguien que la tratara bien, y yo sabía por Peter que Jasper era todo un caballero, justo lo que Alice necesitaba.

"Bella, quiero que finalmente conozcas a mi mejor amigo Jasper. Jasper ella es Bella, mi prometida."

Con una sonrisa y un brillo que indicaba que estaba feliz por su mejor amigo Jasper tomo mi mano y la beso, e inmediatamente me hizo sentir como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

"Bella Swan, estoy más que feliz de conocerte, Peter no hace más que hablar de ti cuando estamos juntos o hablamos por teléfono. Ahora puedo ver que era cierto todo lo que él decía de ti, las charlas por teléfono no se comparan al placer de finalmente conocerte, estoy feliz de estar aquí hoy."

"gracias Jasper. Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti. Gracias por venir desde tan lejos a compartir este día tan importante con nosotros, eso significa mucho para Peter y para mí."

"¿tú no crees que dejaría pasar por alto la oportunidad de compartir con mi amigo y conocer su hermosa novia antes de la boda verdad? La marina me ha dado un tiempo extra de vacaciones y aquí me tienen, listo para celebrar con ustedes."

Peter les presento a Jasper a Alice y Rosalie. Peter estaba feliz de poder compartir con su mejor amigo este día tan especial para él. Emmett saludo a Jasper una palmada en la espalda y le pregunto por su familia. Emmett conocía la familia de Jasper porque Emmett y Edward, el hermano mayor de Jasper, eran muy buenos amigos, su amistad comenzó cuando vivieron y estudiaron en la misma escuela en Nueva York, antes de que los Cullen se mudaran al otro lado del país.

Peter y Jasper fueron juntos a la escuela, Emmett y Edward iban dos años adelante. Los Cullen se habían mudado de Nueva York antes que mi familia llegara, es por eso que yo nunca los conocí personalmente, pero siempre escuche muchas historias sobre ellos y porque a pesar de la distancia ye el tiempo Peter y Jasper siempre mantuvieron una buena amistad. Por eso estaba ansiosa por conocer mejor a Jasper.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Wood se despidieron para que nosotros 'los jóvenes' pudiéramos irnos a celebrar sin ellos. Peter, Emmett y Jasper estaban conversando muy animadamente ya que hacía ocho meses desde su última reunión en Seattle, yo aproveche esa oportunidad para interrogar a Alice.

"¿te gusta lo que ves Ali?"

"¿Por qué no habría de gustarme Bella? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste que Peter tenía un amigo tan guapo? Nos lo has ocultado por los últimos ocho años, ¿Por qué Peter no lo ha hecho venir antes a Nueva York para una de esas reuniones que tienen ellos los fines de semana? Tengo que decirte que tu novio ha sido muy egoísta al no presentarle su mejor amigo a su cuñada favorita, muy egoísta de su parte."

Alice me hizo reír con sus quejas, voltee de nuevo mis ojos hacia los muchachos. El trabajo de Jasper era el culpable que él siendo tan cercano a Peter fuera todo un misterio para nosotras después de tantos años, y Peter como buen amigo siempre trataba de hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Siempre era Peter el que visitaba a Jasper, para darle la oportunidad de compartir con su familia también.

"Jasper es un marino Alice. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en el mar, por eso cuando regresa a casa Peter trata de ir hasta Seattle para que también pueda pasar tiempo con su familia. A mí me parece muy conveniente para Jasper." Me encogí de hombros y ella se estremeció con mi respuesta.

"si, es muy conveniente, pero muy decepcionante para tu vieja hermana. Ese chico es un pedazo de cielo y me gustaría mucho conocerlo lo cual debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo."

"bueno, ahora tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies hermanita." Suspiro Rosalie antes de dirigirse a los muchachos "por que nosotras estamos listas para ir a celebrar, bueno eso si ustedes chicos nos quieren acompañar."

Los chicos nos vieron entusiasmados con grandes sonrisas "estás en lo correcto hermosa. Jasper, Peter y yo pensamos que 'Peter Macmanus' es el lugar perfecto para irnos a cenar y tomarnos un par de tragos y pasar un buen rato en excelente compañía. ¿Están dispuestas a ir con nosotros?"

El bar del que Emmett estaba hablando era un lugar que frecuentábamos muy seguido, y no veía por qué no podíamos ir a festejar ahí esta noche. "claro. Vamos a celebrar que mi novio es ahora todo un arquitecto. Después de tanto trabajo se merece un par de tragos ¿no creen?"

"mira quién habla de tanto trabajo, fuiste tú la que se graduó antes de tiempo y con honores de su curso de Literatura Inglesa y lo lograste por que llevabas muchas clases al mismo tiempo. Tu eres el cerebro en esta relación mi Bella. No trates de escabullirte que esta celebración también es por ti."

Me sonroje al oír a Peter decir eso de mi, el tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia él para darme un beso en la frente. El apreciaba mucho el que yo, aunque un año atrás que él, tuviera la determinación y el empeño suficiente para que pudiéramos graduarnos al mismo tiempo en vez de un año aparte. Esta noche habíamos prometido disfrutarla y relajarnos con nuestros amigos después de todo nos habíamos esforzado ya lo suficiente y nos lo merecíamos.

"esta bien, esta bien. Todos sabemos que mi hermana es un genio pero eso no nos ayudara a prepararnos para esta noche. ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos digamos más o menos a las 7en el bar? Eso nos dará a nosotras suficiente tiempo para prepararnos y estar bellas para una noche inolvidable." Como siempre Alice tomo las riendas y planeo la noche por nosotros, no nos iba a servir de nada discutir con ella. Alice siempre imponía su voluntad, yo ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia de discutir con ella, sino fuera así yo me saldría con la mía y viviría cómodamente en jeans y camisetas. Yo no soy tan femenina como Alice y Rosalie pero tenerlas como hermanas seguro que me ayudo a mejorar mi apariencia

"Bells, estás de acuerdo con eso? Yo se que dijimos que saldríamos a celebrar solos los dos, pero Jasper vino desde lejos a celebrar con nosotros, a compartir conmigo y me sentiría muy mal si lo dejo solo." Peter me aparto del grupo para que discutiéramos eso en privado, le sonreí al darme cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba.

"no seas absurdo Peter, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los dos deberíamos compartir mas con tu mejor amigo, de hecho estoy contando con ello. Después de todo lo que me has contado de él esta noche será muy interesante ya que al fin voy a poder conocer más de él. Además ya vamos a tener mucho tiempo para estar juntos tú y yo solos."

"Bella eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿sabías eso verdad?" Peter se agacho para poder poner muy delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos, yo estaba disfrutando mucho estar en sus brazos y sentir su calor, me hacía sentir siempre segura "soy tan afortunado, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con uno de mis mejores amigos."

"¿te vas a casar con Jasper?" le pregunte fingiendo estar impactada, luego me reí de la reacción tan sorpresiva que se mostro en su cara.

"ve con tus amigos Peter ellos te están esperando, trata de disfrutar el tiempo con ellos, nos vemos en el bar ¿sí?"

El bar estaba muy lleno cuando llegamos e inmediatamente comenzamos a buscar a los chicos. No fue muy difícil encontrarlos, ellos son tan altos y Emmett es tan fornido que no nos tomo mucho tiempo. Él nos hizo un saludo con la mano desde donde ellos estaban, luego fijo su atención en Rosalie, ella nos llevo hasta donde estaban los chicos esperando por nosotros.

"se ven muy hermosas chicas," Emmett nos alago mientras nos sentábamos y nos preparábamos para nuestra primera ronda de tragos.

"seguro que si Emmett," Jasper estuvo de acuerdo "entonces señoritas ¿qué les gustaría tomar?"

Me tome mi tiempo antes de contestarle a Jasper para darle un beso a Peter, Jasper se fue hacia el bar a conseguir nuestros tragos mientras los demás mirábamos el menú para ver que íbamos a ordenar.

Al momento que nuestras ordenes fueron traídas Jasper regreso a nuestra mesa encontrándose con una charla amena entre nosotros. Yo estaba completamente relajada y me sentía completamente feliz al ver que Jasper encajaba perfectamente en nuestro grupo de amigos. Claro que hacían falta Ángela y Ben debido a que tenían otros compromisos pero estaba completamente segura que una vez que se conocieran se llevarían de maravilla. Debería de haber supuesto que un hombre que era capaz de mantener una amistad con mi novio, a pesar de la distancia, sería una excelente persona.

"Jasper, Bella me conto que eres un marino. ¿Dónde has estado estacionado?" Alice no perdió tiempo en acercársele y demandar su atención, y a pesar que le sonrió esa sonrisa fue forzada. Eso me pareció muy extraño ya que él había sido muy amable con Alice y había estado coqueteando con ella toda la noche, y yo hasta ahora no había notado que eso le incomodara.

Su mirada se puso seria mientras le contestaba, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que era el hablar de su trabajo lo que lo incomodaba, no era Alice. "acabo de regresar de Afganistán, pero my base central es en Washington, lo cual es perfecto por qué así tengo cerca a mi familia siempre." Agacho su mirada y jugueteo con su comida nerviosamente. Alice me miro con curiosidad, como preguntándome que había hecho mal, yo solamente me encogí de hombros, no sabía que decirle. Alice volteo hacia Peter para ver si él le podía dar algún tipo de ayuda, él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza el cual le indicaba a Alice que ese tema no era muy placentero para Jasper, ella inmediatamente cambio de tema.

"eso significa que te llevas muy bien con tu familia, ¿son ustedes muy unidos?"

La actitud de Jasper cambio de inmediato, y fue un alivio para todos ver que el ya no estaba incomodo, "eso se podría decir" dijo muy animadamente "mi mamá y mi papá son personas muy agradables; los mejores padres que alguien podría tener. Tengo dos hermanos, mi hermanita Camille que pronto cumplirá diecisiete años, y mi hermano mayor Edward quien es muy buen amigo de ese mamut de ahí" Jasper dijo señalando a Emmett "mamá, papá y Camille viven en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, y Edward es un nómada, vive de allá para acá todo el tiempo. Actualmente está viviendo en Paris, su trabajo es la causa de que se mude tanto."

"ah , ¡ahora entiendo! Es por eso que el querido amigo de Emmett es tan escurridizo" comento Rosalie "comenzaba a pensar que Edward ni siquiera existía, que Emmett lo había inventado todo como una excusa para alejarse de mi por un tiempo."

Emmett resoplo. "¿y que son las fotografías que te he mostrado entonces? ¿También son inventos míos?"

"no lo sé… las pudiste haber inventado tal vez, pudiste haber contratado un modelo muy guapo que posara contigo para hacerlas para que yo te creyera que Edward de verdad existía."

"es una forma muy bien planeada y muy complicada para escaparte de tu novia por un par de semanas ¿no lo crees?," dijo Jasper riéndose.

"cuando estas desesperado haces las cosas más ridículas que te puedas imaginar, créeme" dijo Rosalie con una cara muy seria, la cual Jasper se trago por completo hasta que ella no pudo contener mas la risa. "estoy ansiosa por conocer a Edward ¿sabes?, he escuchado muchas cosas de él, pero sobre todo que era un don Juan cuando estaba en el colegio."

"um, amor creo que lo estas confundiendo conmigo en realidad," dijo Emmett flexionando su brazo para que pudiéramos apreciar sus músculos y dejar su punto claro.

"mi amor….um… creo que te olvidas que yo estuve presente durante tu ultimo año de bachillerato y sé a ciencia cierta cuan don Juan eras en ese entonces."

"¡un momento! Eso solo lo hice porque me di cuenta en el error en el que estaba y además porque estaba esperando por la chica más linda que había – tú."

"esas son puras mentiras Emmett McCarty, tu andabas detrás de esa estúpida de Jenny Waterhouse, y no fue sino después de la universidad que te diste cuenta lo que yo tenía para ofrecerte – inteligencia y clase; sin mencionar mi increíble habilidad para arreglar tu carro. Te tomo el suficiente tiempo para darte cuenta, yo diría."

"no seas tan dura con el Rose, el simplemente creyó que tú no estabas a su alcance, que la bellísima Rosalie Swan nunca se fijaría en alguien como él" le dijo Peter muy animadamente mientras observaba el comportamiento de sus amigos. "a nosotros nos tomo mucho tiempo persuadirlo que sí tenía oportunidades contigo si se esforzaba lo suficiente."

Jasper asintió. "Edward me comento sobre eso. Solía decir que Emmett estaba hipnotizado por una chica y que él no podía entender por qué no agarraba valor de una buena ves y se lo decía. Estoy feliz de ver que todo resulto bien para ustedes dos."

Todos nos reímos de la cara de horror que tenia Emmett, él se negaba a aceptar que discutía sus problemas amorosos con sus amigos. Obviamente él creía que eso no era muy masculino pero en mi opinión era muy tierno el que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de confianza en su amistad.

"bueno, nos ha ido bien los últimos cinco años, eso quiere decir que algo estamos haciendo bien," Rosalie trataba de ignorar las confesiones de Emmett y le avento una pajilla. "¿no lo crees mi amor?"

Emmett asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza y se inclino para besar a Rosalie en la mejilla. Emmett y Rosalie son de esas parejas que uno cree que van a durar para toda la vida, se complementaban el uno al otro y yo no me sorprendería mucho si después de nosotros ellos anunciaran que harían el recorrido al altar.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Jasper, la que parecía tener habitual residencia en el. "entonces Bella, cuéntame como mi amigo te pido que te casaras con él, siento que me he perdido tantas cosas importantes de su vida que estoy ansioso por escuchar esa historia… así que por favor cuéntamela."

Peter estaba moviendo su cabeza reprendiendo a su amigo y yo por supuesto estaba sonrojada.

"él lo hizo muy bien." Le conteste muy suavemente.

"nah ah, de ninguna manera Bella. Esa no es una respuesta que pueda satisfacer mi curiosidad, tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles. Soy el padrino de tu boda y se supone que yo debería de saber ese tipo de cosas."

Mire a Peter pidiéndole ayuda y el suspiro muy dramáticamente. "tendrás que contarle Bella, es casi imposible detener a Jasper cuando él quiere conseguir algo."

Alice arqueo una ceja al darse cuenta de algo más sobre Jasper, quien le sonrio y s burlo juguetonamente de ella, "por lo menos nunca antes." Alice le sonrio pero mantuvo su boca cerrada, no le respondió nada. Lo que es mucho decir sobre ella, porque quería decir que estaba muy interesada en el mejor amigo de mi novio. Después habría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Todos se acomodaron en sus sillas mientras yo comencé a contarle a Jasper nuestra historia. Mientras hablaba los recuerdos invadieron mi mente y sin querer me volví a transportar hasta ese día. Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta, mi novio es el mejor que puede existir, es sin duda uno en un millón.

"_Peter tú sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas," me quejaba mientras él vendaba mis ojos. "¿no puedes simplemente decirme lo que es? Te prometo que voy a fingir estar sorprendida una vez estemos ahí, ¿te parece?"_

_Peter se rio de mi desconfianza y me guio hasta su carro. El estaba más que al tanto de que no me gustaban ser el centro de atención o que el hiciera algo demasiado extravagante o caro por mí. "por favor Bells, es tu cumpleaños y yo soy tu novio, uno de mis deberes es consentirte y eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer por el resto de nuestras vidas."_

"_es cierto, se supone que tú tienes que hacer eso, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué me vendas? ¿Me llevaras a almorzar a algún lugar especial? ¿Estoy vestida adecuadamente para lo que sea que hayas planeado? Por dios Peter, tú sabes que detesto no saber lo que pasa."_

"_todo va a estar bien Bella, confía en mí. Hoy es un día muy especial así que quiero que te relajes y que lo disfrutes ¿está bien?"_

_Decidí darle la razón y aceptar cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado para mi, de ahora en adelante voy a relajarme y a disfrutar me dije a mi misma. Al poco tiempo el carro se estaba deteniendo, podía oír a Peter apagar el carro y salir para ayudarme a mí a bajarme, muy torpemente tome su mano y salí del carro con su ayuda. Nos movimos unos pasos hacia adelante, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando sentí su aliento en mi oído cuando me susurraba._

"_está bien amor, ya puedes abrir los ojos, ¡feliz cumpleaños!" y muy delicadamente me quito la venda y espero pacientemente a que mis ojos pudieran acostumbrarse a lo que tenían enfrente._

"_oh Peter ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué significa esto?" Le dije, claramente confundida. Frente a mi estaba la casa de mis sueños, desde la cerca hasta las plantas del jardín, todo era perfecto._

"_¿te gusta?" me pregunto muy nervioso, yo lo mire ansiosamente buscando respuestas. Yo no sabía que estábamos haciendo ahí._

"_bueno, claro que me gusta, ¡es absolutamente hermosa!, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_

"_amor, es tuya… bueno, de hecho es de los dos si me aceptas pero yo la compre contigo en mente. Yo se que este es el tipo de casa que siempre has querido, y yo esperaba que tú…"_

"_Peter, ¡no puedes regalarme una casa!," mi vos se quebranto de la emoción y el horror que sentía. "eso no es algo que harías por tu novia, no importa el mucho dinero que tengas. Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarla como un regalo de cumpleaños, esta casa es tuya Peter."_

_Me sentía muy culpable cuando fije la mirada con Peter y vi lo decepcionado que lo había hecho sentir. El me conocía muy bien y sabía que yo jamás aceptaría un regalo tan extravagante. Había una enorme brecha financiera entre su familia y la mía, y como resultado yo me había encargado de que él nunca se excediera en sus regalos ni sobrepasara su generosidad hacia mí. Pero hoy parecía haberse olvidado de todo eso con este regalo tan generoso._

"_Bella…por favor… solo ven adentro y échale un vistazo. Te prometo que es todo lo que siempre has deseado, tú sabes que yo puedo costearla sin ningún problema, y tú sabes que si es para esto, jamás lo habría hecho a medias. Por favor pasa adelante."_

_No le podía decir que no, no después haber visto esa mirada suplicante en su rostro y de la sinceridad en su explicación; yo sabía que a Peter no le gustaba usar el dinero de su familia para su propio beneficio, él estaba siempre contento con lo que ganaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Esa era una de las cosas por la cual estaba enamorada de él. Ahora me adentraba con él hacia la casa muy distraídamente ya que estaba observando cada uno de los cuartos por los que pasábamos. _

_Cada cuarto estaba completamente vacío, lo que me permitía ver el potencial en cada uno de ellos. Peter seguro que sabía lo que a mí me gustaba en cuanto a casas se refería, y fue así como me emocionaba pensar que podíamos convertir esta casa en nuestro hogar, decorarla y amueblarla a nuestro gusto. Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa y me di cuenta de lo que él había organizado para los dos, no pude contenerme más y me lance a sus brazos y lo bese con toda la pasión y el amor que pude haber puesto en ese beso._

"_esta si es la manera perfecta de que compartas el almuerzo de mi cumpleaños conmigo," le conteste moviéndome hacia la manta de picnic que había frente a una apagada chimenea, la manta estaba cubierta con todas mis comidas favoritas, sin pensarlo dos veces me senté y Peter se sentó junto a mí._

"_pensé que por lo menos esta parte de la sorpresa te gustaría." Saco de la canasta una botella de champaña y nos sirvió una copa a cada uno, tome un sorbo de la burbujeante bebida y me tome mi tiempo para apreciar mis alrededores. El cuarto en el que estábamos sentados en ese momento era un cuarto de techos altos y una hermosa vista al lago que quedaba después del jardín a través de unas puertas de vidrio. En mi rostro se debió haber mostrado la admiración por que Peter tomo esa oportunidad para endulzarme el oído._

"_te lo dije. No he querido poner ningún mueble porque pensé que sería mejor que lo hiciéramos juntos, con nuestro propio dinero. Bella yo sé que esto es muy importante para ti, pero quiero que dejes de preocuparte por eso aunque sea un poco. Yo quiero que sepas que lo que es mío también es tuyo y que lo que yo mas quiero en esta vida es hacerte feliz, que seas feliz….siempre."_

"_tú me haces feliz Peter. No necesito que me compres una casa para que me pruebes eso, pero… la casa de verdad es muy hermosa y puedo imaginarme lo divertido que será amueblarla y decórala juntos, de la forma en la que los dos queramos," Peter estaba radiante al escuchar eso de mi, y yo no pude evitar la tentación de burlarme de él un poquito "¿es esta su forma de pedirme que me venga a vivir usted Sr. Wood?"_

"_bueno no exactamente….esta es mi forma de pedirte que te cases conmigo Bella," las palabras se me atravesaron en la garganta y no podía hablar, él nerviosamente saco de su bolsillo una cajita negra la cual contenía un pequeño y muy sencillo anillo. "te amo y no puedo imaginar mi vida con alguien que no seas tú. Espero que tú también sientas lo mismo y que me quieras hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar mi propuesta, ¿te casarías conmigo Bella?"_

_Peter frunció el seño al ver que yo estaba muda, esa era una manera de expresar la preocupación que sentía por mi extraña reacción. Yo de seguro debía tener una expresión de shock en mi cara. De ninguna manera me esperaba que el fuera a hacer esto hoy, aunque muy en el fondo yo sabía que esa era la forma en la que terminaríamos, felizmente casados. Peter y yo somos el uno para el otro, nadie más nos conoce tan bien. Nos acomodábamos el uno con el otro como estaba segura que nunca lo haríamos con nadie más, y el solo pensarlo con alguien más despertaba en mi una angustia y una tristeza que no quería sentir nunca. Éramos tan unidos que nuestra boda era inevitable, y necesitaba terminar con esa preocupación y angustia que lo dominaban en ese momento._

"_¡sí! Claro que me quiero casar contigo Peter. ¿Cómo puedes pesar que no lo querría? Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie," la emoción y la felicidad con las que le conteste reflejaban en su rostro y me decían claramente que él estaba más que feliz de casarse conmigo. Yo sabía que lo hacía feliz, tanto como él a mí y solamente deseaba que siempre fuera así. Le cubrí el rostro de besos llenos de alegría "sí, sí, sí, sí, quiero ser tu esposa."_

_Peter coloco el anillo en mi dedo, yo me detuve y contemple el brillante que ahora adornaba mi mano. Era perfecto para mi, en ese momento supe que se había tomado su tiempo para escogerlo cuidadosamente. Suspire de felicidad al darme cuenta que al fin había aceptado ser la esposa del hombre que me hacía sentir completa. No teníamos que pensarlo dos veces, simplemente sabíamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto._

Los recuerdos desaparecieron y la realidad de tener a mi prometido a mi lado, y a mis impacientes amigos en la misma mesa me hizo sonreír, de alguna manera me sentí apenada por haberme transportado de vuelta a ese mágico día. Peter me estaba viendo con una mirada que me decía lo mucho que simpatizaba conmigo. Ese día fue muy especial para los dos. El apretó mi hombro muy suavemente y sonrió al cometario que Jasper estaba haciendo.

"¿tu sí que eres encantador he Peter? Mira que comprar la casa primero y luego proponerle matrimonio, la pobre no tenia escapatoria ante esa juagada ¿no te parece?"

"yo pienso que fue un gesto muy dulce" dijo Rosalie muy convencida de lo que decía, dándole a Emmett una mirada muy sugestiva, la cual rápidamente capto y devolvió. Comprarle a Rosalie una casa antes de casarse no era realmente su estilo y ambos lo sabían, solo estaban bromeando.

"yo no digo que no lo sea," le contesto Jasper. "solamente estaba diciendo que fue muy deliberado de su parte. Ahora va a ser muy difícil superarte Peter, nos dejas a los demás chicos un trabajo muy duro."

"hummm. ¿Entonces para ti cual sería la forma ideal para pedirle matrimonio a una chica Jasper Cullen?" El tono de broma en el que Alice dijo esto no paso desapercibido por nadie, y todos contuvimos la respiración mientras esperábamos oír lo que Jasper le respondería, el coqueteo entre estos dos había sido constante durante toda la noche. Su respuesta no decepcionó a nadie.

"bueno, todo dependería de la chica a la que vaya a proponerle matrimonio, ¿no cree señorita Swan?" casi suelto la carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Alice, Jasper se le acerco mucho mas haciéndose el que necesitaba el salero. Yo estaba segura que a Alice le iba a faltar el oxigeno muy pronto si Jasper no dejaba de juguetear con ella de la forma tan sutil en la que lo estaba haciendo. Él le guiño un ojo a ella antes de llevarse a la boca una papa frita. Sensible. Alice había conocido la horma de su zapato, ya era tiempo que Alice conociera a alguien que la pusiera en su lugar.

La noche continuo entre risas, recuerdos y la corazonada de que Alice y Jasper tenían algo más de lo que dos personas que se acaban de conocer tendrían. Yo estaba fascinada por la química instantánea que esos dos tenían, era algo tan fascinante que yo jamás hubiera visto ni sentido. Mi amor por Peter nació de una estrecha amistad y de lo mucho que nos conocíamos el uno al otro. Y aquí estaban Alice y Jasper, que apenas y se habían volteado a ver con una conexión y atracción y quizás algo más. Era algo increíble para mí, pero tengo que admitir que estoy feliz por mi hermana. Yo siempre la he querido ver feliz y contenta, y nunca la había visto tan alegre como hoy.

La noche pronto se convirtió en amanecer y eventualmente decidimos que el tiempo de celebrar y charlar había llegado a su fin, los chicos nos ayudaron a ponernos nuestros abrigos. Ya que Emmett y Rosalie compartía su propio apartamento, se despidieron de nosotros y se dirigieron a tomar su taxi. Peter y Jasper nos ayudaron a Alice y a mí a tomar un taxi, y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento. Cuando el taxi se detuvo fuera de nuestro edificio, Peter se acerco para besarme y despedirse de mí, deseándome una noche placentera llena de dulces sueños, Jasper por otro lado hizo a Alice derretirse cuando le tomo la mano y se la beso. A Alice le tomaron unos segundos recuperar la coherencia y darle un rígido adiós a Jasper antes que se subiera al taxi. Yo sabía que Peter no se iría hasta que yo estuviera segura adentro del edificio, y tuve que arrastrar a Alice para que pudiéramos entrar. Me voltee y despedí a los chicos.

Unas ves adentro del apartamento Alice se apoyo contra la pared y dio un fuerte suspiro para culminar su entrada tan dramática.

"¡por dios Bella, él es divino!" Alice me miro fijamente antes de cerrar los ojos y dando un suspiro de nuevo. "yo creo que puedo estar enamorada."

Si yo no hubiera estado ahí con ella esta noche seguramente le hubiera dicho que estaba exagerando, si yo no hubiera visto en primera fila la conexión que estos dos tuvieron, le hubiera dicho que estaba loca. Ella estaba esperando por una de esas reacciones, esa mirada nerviosa lo decía todo… pero curiosamente yo no iba a decir nada de eso.

"¿lo dices en serio Alice? ¿no estás bromeando?"

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento llenas de sorpresa para luego caer en una fiesta de carcajadas y risas. Me felicite a mi misma porque sabía que las semanas previas a la boda serian muy interesantes para esos dos, mi matrimonio con Peter sorpresivamente había unido a Alice y a Jasper también. Solamente les deseaba que fueran tan felices como yo lo era con Peter.

Para mí es muy importante amar y ser amado. El amor todo mundo lo merece ¿no te parece?

**N/A**

**Chicos sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi así que me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un comentario para saber que opinan de la historia!**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 – INTERACCIONES

**Stephenie Meyer es la autora original de la saga, yo solamente me inspiro en sus personajes.**

**Perdida por Amor es una historia escrita con la colaboración de Michelle, Mtk1970. **

**CAPÍTULO 2 – INTERACCIONES **

PDVB (Punto De Vista de Bella)

Las fiestas no son lo mío pero ya que Peter quería esta no me quedaba más que complacerlo. No estoy dispuesta a que deje de hacer lo que mas le gusta solo porque yo no estoy cómoda. Detesto ser el centro de atención y esa es la principal razón por la que detesto tanto las fiestas. Soy exactamente opuesta a Alice, ella adora organizar grandes eventos y Rosalie ama ser el centro de atracción y desde luego ellas dos estaban más que felices de participar en esta reunión de familia y amigos mientras que yo soy un manojo de nervios, a veces quisiera ser mas como ellas.

La fiesta de hoy es en honor a nuestra próxima boda, Peter y yo nos casaremos en dos semanas. La próxima semana tendremos nuestras despedidas de solteros individualmente pero Peter estaba ansioso por celebrar con todos nuestros amigos juntos, ya disfrutaríamos de nuestra noche de chicas y chicos por separado. Debido a que yo había rechazado la idea de festejar nuestro compromiso hace ya varios meses atrás, me sentía obligada a concederle a Peter disfrutar de este pequeño momento de gloria. Él estaba feliz por nuestra próxima boda y muy orgulloso de nuestra relación; eso debería hacerme sumamente feliz pero las mariposas en el estomago y las manos sudorosas no iban a dejar de estar presentes esta noche. De mas estaba decir que estaba muy ansiosa y no veía la hora en la que esta noche llegara a su fin, ¡ah ah pero la noche no ha ni siquiera comenzado!

"por dios Bella relájate. ¿Cómo vas siquiera a caminar hacia al altar si el solo pensar en reunirte con tus amigos esta noche te pone tan nerviosa? Yo no veo cual es el problema, los que van a estar ahí son o tus amigos o los de Peter, y no habrá nadie que pueda hacerte daño o juzgarte. Ellos estarán allí para celebrar la felicidad que tú y Peter comparten, para desearles mucha dicha y buena fortuna." Tenía a Rosalie ya desesperada pero eso era habitual cuando de estos eventos se trataba.

"lo sé, lo sé, es solo que es difícil para mí ponerme en la mirilla de los demás, saber lo que opinan de mi, el pensar que alguien este solamente esperando que caiga de bruces sobre algo y haga el ridículo delante todo el mundo y avergonzarme no solo a mi sino también a Peter, él no merece ser ridiculizado por su torpe prometida."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, tú eres tu peor enemigo, esperando que alguna de esas cosas pase y es muy probable que ni siquiera nadie haya pensado en ellas. ¿No te has visto esta noche? Estas preciosa y no creo que Peter se sienta avergonzado cuando te vea, es más te puedo apostar que se enamorara mas de ti." Alice se había esforzado mucho porque yo luciera perfecta, y si que lo había logrado. Alice y Rose eligieron para mí un lindo vestido morado que acentuaba mi figura perfectamente. Mis zapatos, por los cuales Alice y yo habíamos discutido mucho y finalmente llegado a un acuerdo, eran muy femeninos pero no muy altos; los tacones muy altos serian solamente un error para mí, no combinaban bien con mi torpeza, y seguro tendría un accidente si hubiera usado los que Alice tenía en mente, es por eso que me negué tan fuertemente.

Alice había decidido que llevaría mi cabello al natural y dejo un par de mechones sueltos del recogido, eso significaba que la mitad de mi cabello estaba suelto en mi espalda, Peter seguramente amaría mi cabello esta noche. Muy seguido yo lo usaba en un moño o en una coleta para evitar que se me viniera a los ojos y Peter amaba ver mi cabello suelto. Mi maquillaje también era muy natural a mi deseo, tenía maquillaje sí, pero no era nada sobrecargado, Alice había iluminado mis ojos con toques de sombras grises y moradas y puso un tenue brillo en mis labios que los hacía lucir más brillantes y hermosos. Estaba complacida con mi apariencia esta noche, Alice es un genio.

"gracias Alice, has hecho un gran trabajo como siempre, hasta me siento un poco sexy esta noche," le dije en un tono incrédulo por lo cual ella me quedo viendo con cara de alarmada.

"¿escuchaste eso Rose? Bella acaba de admitir que se siente sexy. Creo que nunca dejaras de sorprendernos, oh Rose nuestra hermanita está creciendo tan rápido."

Rosalie se carcajeo mientras se aplicaba mascara. "ya era hora de que lo hiciera, pero probablemente será como cenicienta, en cuanto el reloj marque las doce volverá a ser la misma Bella de baja autoestima e insegura de sí misma que no cree que es una mujer hermosa."

"ja ja ja, muy graciosas chicas, yo no tengo problemas de autoestima, solamente tengo una visión más realista de mi misma."

"pues tu versión de la realidad es muy diferente a la de los demás Bella," me contesto Alice sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia la cama para recoger los bolsos que usaríamos esta noche. "cuando la gente te ve, ve el ser tan maravilloso que eres, créeme y no lo dudes."

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y apareció my madre. Renée lucia hermosa y lista para disfrutar la fiesta, hecho una ojeada a nuestra habitación para ver si nosotras estábamos listas también, ella sonrió a Rosalie mientras se levantaba a besar su mejilla.

"te ves hermosa mamá. Las chicas Swan seremos sin duda la sensación de la noche."

"gracias Rose, ustedes tres lucen hermosas también, yo solamente pasaba a ver cuánto tiempo más les tomaría terminar de arreglarse. Su padre y yo necesitamos irnos ya por que les prometimos a los Newton que los recogeríamos en el camino. Jacob llegara en cualquier momento, ya quedamos de acuerdo en que él es el conductor designado de la noche así que no beberá, ¿están ustedes de acuerdo con eso chicas?"

"es perfecto mamá," le conteste, feliz de saber que Alice y yo no tendríamos problema al decidir quién conduciría de regreso a casa. No tenía intención de beber mucho esta noche pero es agradable saber que esta noche no tendré que preocuparme por mi nivel de alcohol antes de subirme al carro.

Alice y yo seguimos a mamá cuando salió de la habitación con rumbo a la sala a esperar por Rosalie que se estaba retocando el maquillaje. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la última grada la puerta de la entrada se abrió de un solo golpe y Jacob entro como bala con su amigo Sam muy de cerca

"hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza solo tardare cinco minutos antes de que podamos salir lo prometo," dijo Jake con mucha prisa, le dio un beso a mamá y luego desapareció subiendo las gradas de dos en dos. "papá te está esperando en el carro mamá."

"puse tu ropa sobre tu cama Jake, solamente asegúrate de usarla." Le dijo Alice mientras mamá suspiraba.

"¿no puede nadie vestirse por sí mismo en esta casa Ali? ¿Por qué tú tienes necesariamente que elegir lo que todos usaremos?" protesto Jacob desde su habitación.

"oh vamos tú amas que yo haga eso," le respondió Alice "además, soy yo la que tiene el mejor sentido de la moda en esta casa, y deja de quejarte que siempre luces bien gracias a mi."

Jacob aventó la puerta mientras Alice se quedaba esperando una respuesta.

"bueno esa es mi señal para partir. No se tarden mucho chicas y Sam eres más que bienvenido a encender el televisor y ponerte cómodo mientras esperas por Jacob." Dijo Renée mientras se ponía su abrigo y salía por la puerta principal.

Diez minutos más tarde, nosotros cinco estábamos en el carro de Jacob con rumbo a la casa de los Wood donde se realizaría la fiesta. Rosalie, Alice y yo habíamos pasado todo el día allá ayudando con las decoraciones y los preparativos. Esa noche decidimos quedarnos y arreglarnos en casa en vez de regresar a nuestros apartamentos por que la casa de Charlie y Renée estaba más cerca a la casa de los Wood lo cual era muy conveniente. Jacob se paso todo el camino molestándome y burlándose de mis nervios y preocupaciones de arruinar la fiesta. Adoro a mi hermano pero en ratos como este puede ser una verdadera molestia, y estaba disfrutando mucho el hacerme sentir más incomoda de lo que ya estaba.

Solo habían unos pocos carros en las afueras de la residencia de los Wood a la hora en la que nosotros llegamos, la fiesta debería empezar dentro de unos cuarenta minutos más o menos así que estábamos todavía a tiempo, yo debía de estar ahí para recibir los invitados siendo una de los anfitriones. Tome un respiro profundo y me dirigí hacia la casa, todo estaba listo y los padres de Peter salieron a recibirnos y a saludarnos, entramos y fui directo al cuarto de juegos en búsqueda de mi prometido. Si alguien podía calmar mi ansiedad esta noche ese seria Peter, él siempre lo hacía, tenía ese efecto en mí.

Dos horas más tarde la fiesta estaba en lo mejor, todos parecían estar pasándola bien. Debo admitir que es agradable conversar con gente que tienes ya algún tiempo de no ver al igual que con aquellos que frecuentas mas también. Peter estaba completamente feliz y en su elemento compartiendo con sus amigos de la alta sociedad, bromeando y riéndose con todos aquellos con los que se encontraba. El verlo tan cómodo, inclinando su cabeza para prestarle atención a quien fuera con quien estuviera platicando, ver como sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción e interés hacia los demás y saber que todo eso lo hacía tan feliz me llenaba de dicha.

Peter es un hombre muy guapo, alto de cabello castaño y vibrantes ojos azules, yo todavía no puedo creer que sea mío, que me haya escogido a mí sabiendo que puede tener a cualquier chica que desee, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, se volteo hacia mí, me regalo un guiño y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Yo sacudí la cabeza y le respondí la sonrisa, no importaba lo muy ocupado que pudiera estar él se aseguraba siempre de dedicarme tiempo y hacerme sentir la persona más especial en su vida.

"excelente fiesta ¿no te parece?," voltee para encontrarme con Jasper sosteniendo una copa de champaña para mí, la tome y le sonreí agradecida.

"ya lo creo, parece que todos están pasándola bien," le respondí para luego tomar un sorbo de mi champaña.

"Peter tuvo una excelente idea al brindar esta fiesta en vez de las tradicionales despedidas de solteros celebradas individualmente, eso le da la oportunidad a la gente de compartir y conocerse antes de la gran fiesta para la boda. Eso es lo que se supone que son las bodas, una gran fiesta donde todos se divierten y pasan un buen rato." Jasper estaba viendo hacia los invitados buscando no se a quien para luego dedicar su atención hacia mí.

"eso espero, yo solamente quiero que la gente se divierta y…. que yo no lo arruine todo con mi torpeza y mis dos pies izquierdos. Solo espero no hacer el ridículo de ninguna forma como caer sobre el pastel o algo."

A Jasper le causaron gracia mis preocupaciones, "creo que estas siendo muy dura contigo misma Bella, yo no he visto ninguna de tus famosas torpezas hasta ahora o siquiera algo que indique que eres tan torpe como dices."

"pues déjame decirte que solo es cuestión de tiempo Jasper, cuando menos lo esperes algo pasara, ya lo veras,"

Los dos nos reímos de mis conjeturas, luego su mirada se volvió intensa y muy penetrante cuando se volteo hacia mí.

"él está muy feliz ¿sabes Bella? Tú lo haces feliz y quiero agradecerte por eso. Hace tiempo que no lo veía así, feliz con sus camaradas. De verdad aprecio que hagas eso por él, es un gran hombre y un excelente amigo y se merece ser feliz."

En su cara Jasper me dejaba ver que aunque estaba ligeramente avergonzado por admitirme sus sentimientos, estos eran completamente genuinos, yo no pude evitar inclinarme hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla por preocuparse tanto por mi novio.

"el opina lo mismo sobre tí Jasper y tenerte aquí este tiempo ha sido maravilloso para él" Jasper se sonrojo causándome risa por que normalmente la que se sonroja soy yo. "y hablando hacer feliz a alguien más yo creo que tú has hecho lo mismo con mi hermana que por cierto ¿dónde está?"

"um esta platicando con un chico llamado Mike ¿debo preocuparme por eso?"

"Mike es inofensivo, nada de qué preocuparse, además él que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza has sido tú. Todavía no puedo creer que esto pasara tan rápido, ¡solo han pasado dos semanas y parece que has estado aquí toda la vida!"

"lo sé ha sido bastante intenso para mí también, no es algo fácil de explicar. Desde el primer momento en el que la vi supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida, y aunque la razón me dijera que era muy pronto para saberlo, que no tengo ninguna certeza de que es verdad; mi corazón me decía todo lo contrario, y su vos termino siendo más fuerte que la de la razón y aquí me tienes loco por ella." Me respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos en busca de algo que le dijera que yo pensaba que él estaba loco, "la vida es muy corta para que nos neguemos a las oportunidades que a veces se nos presentan y dejar de correr los riesgos ¿sabes de lo que te estoy hablando verdad? Solo espero cumplir todas sus expectativas y hacerla feliz, no quiero herirla y mi trabajo y la vida que yo llevo no son las apropiadas para hacerla feliz y mantener una relación estable con ella."

"si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que eres perfecto para ella, ya ustedes verán como solucionan las ausencias y el distanciamiento cuando sea tiempo de hacerlo, mientras tanto disfruta el tiempo que tienes con ella y pásenselo muy bien."

"¿pasarla bien? Me siento culpable al estar pasándola bien y saber lo que pasa en el resto del mundo; lo que la gente tiene que pasar, soportar y sobrellevar todos los días para sobrevivir," sacudió la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos y las imágenes que lo plagaban, "lo siento Bella no quise parecer un niño llorón, esta es una fiesta y vamos a pasarla bien, por favor olvida lo que te dije ¿sí?"

Durante este par de semanas hemos compartido juntos no solo ha quedado claro para mí que Jasper es un chico excepcional, cariñoso y atento con Alice y con todos sus amigos pero que también oculta recuerdos muy dolorosos, cosas que no está dispuesto a compartir muy fácil ni con mucha gente. Yo sabía que eran recuerdos de su profesión y eso me hacia querer decirle que todos estábamos ahí para él, que podía contar con nosotros pero sabía que si él no había compartido eso ni siquiera con Peter entonces no estaba en mi lugar hacerlo. Solo espero que se llegue a sentir lo suficientemente cómodo como para que llegue a confiar en nosotros y preferiblemente deseaba que esto fuera pronto. Algo me decía que esto lo agraviaba mucho y necesitaba desesperadamente contárselo a alguien.

"Jasper esperaba ver a tu familia esta noche, pero hasta ahora no he visto a nadie. Supongo que estas ansioso por verlos."

"si estoy realmente ansioso por verlos, hace poco recibí un mensajito de Edward en el que me decía que llegarían un poco tarde pero que no tardaran mucho en llegar, mamá y papá están ansiosos por ver a los padres de Peter hace ya bastante tiempo que no se ven."

"yo también estoy ansiosa por conocerlos Peter me ha hablado mucho sobre ellos y me ha dicho que ellos son para él como unos segundos padres. Es toda una pena que vivan al otro lado del país ahora y no los podamos visitar más seguido."

"bueno, así es la vida, las cosas cambian y también la gente. ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a Emmett y a Rosalie en la pista de baile antes de que Alice termine de charlar con ese chico y Peter regrese y te lleve con él?"

A pesar de mis excusas por no saber bailar y de que posiblemente le arruinaría la noche, Jasper me forzó a ir a bailar con él, me llevo a la pista de baile y me dio tantas vueltas que comencé a sentirme mareada pero muy contenta. Al poco tiempo Emmett y Jasper estaban cambiando parejas y yo estaba pasando de uno al otro como una muñeca de trapo, gracias a dios Emmett se encargo de que no me cayera, cuando Alice y Peter decidieron unírsenos nosotros estábamos riéndonos y divirtiéndonos mucho. Parecía que mis ansiedades habían salido volando por la ventana, no pensaba mas en el que dirán sino en lo afortunada que era por tener amigos tan increíbles y el mejor novio del mundo y en lo increíble que era mi vida con todos ellos.

A pesar de lo mucho que me estaba divirtiendo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y algo de beber, entonces me disculpe y me dirigí hacia el bar riéndome de mi prometido y sus modales mientras agarraba a Alice y la forzaba a dar un par de vueltas y piruetas. Justo antes de llegar al bar Ángela me sonrió muy entusiasmada y me detuvo para ofrecerme una de las bebidas que sostenía en la mano.

"pese que podías necesitar uno de estos después de ese pequeño show en el que mostraste tus dotes de bailarina," se rio dándome el coctel que sostenía "lo prepare yo misma así que disfrútalo."

Le agradecí por ser tan atenta conmigo, charlamos sobre la próxima exposición de sus trabajos que daría la próxima semana. Se podía sentir lo emocionada que estaba y yo estaba muy complacida al saber que ahora la gente iba a poder apreciar su creatividad y su talento mediante una exposición pública. Por supuesto Peter y yo estaríamos ahí para apoyarla, ella estaba ridículamente nerviosa y necesitaba que sus amigos estuvieran apoyándola ese día en el que ella iba a dejar al mundo ver su talento. Yo sabía de antemano lo bien que le iría por que había visto sus trabajos antes y sabia que ella era un genio en lo que hacía.

Ben no tardo en llamar la atención de Ángela para que fuera a charlar con uno de sus amigos así que pude tener un momento de soledad para mí en medio de todos los invitados de la fiesta. Estaba disfrutando ver a los invitados compartiendo, a Peter bailando muy alegremente y todos los demás pasando un buen rato cuando sentí un brazo en mi cintura y una molesta vos en mi oído.

"te ves absolutamente deliciosa esta noche Bella, no sé como mi primo puede permitir que te alejes de su lado ni siquiera por un momento."

Me moví fuera del alcance de los brazos de James para tratar de ocultar mi impaciencia con él y responderle fríamente.

"Peter nunca está demasiado lejos James, pero gracias por preocuparte,"

El se burlo de mí y yo tenía tantas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo. Por lo general yo no soy una persona muy violenta pero James conseguía siempre sacar a luz lo peor de mí, y desafortunadamente para mi él era el primo de Peter así que no podía ni golpearlo ni armar un gran escándalo por el constante acoso que tenía que soportar de él. No quería poner en mal a Peter con su familia por mi culpa.

"yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte Bella, de hecho encuentro difícil el quitarte los ojos de encima,"

"pues deberías de hacer un esfuerzo más grande James porque eso no te llevara a nada conmigo, ve y prueba tus frasecitas baratas con alguien que esté interesada…. interesada y disponible yo no estoy ninguna de las dos."

"vamos Bella, tu sabes que solo bromeaba no necesitas ponerte tan tensa cuando estoy cerca."

"estoy muy seguro que escuche a mi hermana decirte que no estaba interesada en charlar contigo James, ¿Por qué no escuchas su consejo y te vas a molestar a alguien más?" cuando voltee vi que Jacob estaba a mi lado, mirando muy amenazadoramente a James. Mucha gente podría haber encontrado este encuentro gracioso, un chico de diecisiete años desafiando a uno de veintitrés, pero para un chico de su edad Jacob era enorme y musculoso mientras James era flacucho y no muy alto así que en ese momento eso me favorecía.

James miro a Jacob con desdén pero para mí no paso desapercibida esa chispa de miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, "como digas… niño," se marcho haciendo énfasis en la palabra niño lo que hizo gruñir a Jacob en respuesta, "por qué no me observas y aprendes como un hombre hace sus cosas," y con eso James se marcho a buscar a alguien más a quien molestar.

"Como si yo quisiera aprender algo de alguien como él," murmuro Jacob entre dientes, luego me miro con incredulidad "¿Por qué sigues aguantando todas sus impertinencias Bella? Cuéntale a Peter de una vez por todas. Yo creo que él se merece saber que su primo es un pervertido que no te deja en paz."

Lance mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi hermano y le brinde una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "eres lo máximo Jake y mucho mas hombre que lo que James jamás podrá ser, en cuanto a Peter no lo sé, no quisiera causarle ningún problema con su familia por algo que no vale la pena y algo con lo que yo sola puedo lidiar. Yo ignoro a James y usualmente él da la vuelta y se va, por lo menos por algún tiempo." Me frote la frente con la mano sintiendo venir un dolor de cabeza que sabía que tenía que controlar antes de que se viniera más fuerte y me impidiera seguir en la fiesta. "escucha, mantengamos esto entre los dos ¿está bien? a nadie le caería bien enfrentarse a nadie esta noche, a demás yo solo quiero disfrutar esta noche con la gente que de verdad me importa."

Jacob suspiro y asintió con la cabeza para demostrarme que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, "está bien pero solo por esta noche porque sigo creyendo que Peter tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando, pero es tu decisión si se lo dices o no." Estaba viendo muy detenidamente a los invitados, seguramente en busca de Sam o alguno de sus amigos de los que habíamos invitado esta noche. Su cara se ilumino al ver a alguien así que seguí su mirada para ver que había llamado tanto su atención, y ahí estaba una hermosa chica de la misma edad de Jake haciendo su entrada llena de confianza y seguridad en sí misma.

"¿Quién es ella?" suspiro, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

"honestamente no lo sé, debe ser alguien de la familia de Peter que yo no conozco aun".

"entonces creo que yo debería ir y hacerla sentir bienvenida ¿no crees hermanita?" y dicho eso se dirigió a la bella joven que estaba al otro lado del salón, un par de pasos más adelante se detuvo para decirme "y para que lo sepas, tengo mis ojos puestos en ese mal nacido de James, si lo veo acercarse a ti otra vez se lo contare a Peter y no me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto."

Lo despedi con un gesto de mi mano. Estaba indecisa sobre que haría ahora, ¿regreso con mi prometido a la pista de baile o voy y converso un rato con los invitados? Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi cabeza lo cual me recordó que estaba en camino a la cocina a tomar un par de pastillas para calmar el dolor. Seguro mi prometido y los invitados podrían esperar un poco más, mi prioridad en este momento era deshacerme de este molesto dolor de cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina por algún par de pastillas cuando choque con Grace la madre de Peter cuando estaba sacando un par de bocadillos del refrigerador.

"hola cariño, ¿está todo bien?" buscaba en mi cara alguna emoción que le revelara lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, le sonreí y puse mi mejor cara para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

"todo está perfecto Grace, la fiesta está realmente buena, yo solamente estoy buscando algo para el dolor de cabeza, puedo sentir que se aproxima uno y lo quiero evitar antes de que aparezca."

"seguro, ya sabes dónde encontrar las pastillas querida," me dijo mientras trataba de balancear las bandejas de los bocadillos en las manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta, "me dices si necesitas algo mas ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nada te arruine la noche,"

_No sabes cómo deseo que alguien le hubiera dado esa orden a tu sobrino antes de que él me pusiera en una posición en la que le tengo que mentir a Peter, es el único secreto que tengo con él,_

Estaba empezando a pensar que Jacob tenía razón y que no importaba cuanto esto afectaría su familia, Peter debería de estar al tanto de que su primo me coqueteaba cada vez que me miraba, haciéndome sentir incomoda con sus incesantes insinuaciones y su toqueteo. Definitivamente yo no confiaba en James y él seguro podía hacerme la vida de cuadritos si lo deseaba.

Tome las pastillas y me dirigí hacia la ventana para ver la piscina y el patio trasero de los Wood. Se miraba todo tan pacifico, el vaivén de los árboles y las brillantes estrellas de la noche, estaba fascinada y me quede contemplándolo todo por un par de minutos. La paz de la noche me trajo tranquilidad y con ella estaba lista para regresar a disfrutar de la fiesta y olvidarme del incidente con James. Me di la vuelta para agarrar el trago que Ángela me había preparado y el cual había puesto sobre la mesa casi lleno cuando una sedosa vos interrumpió mis pensamientos dejándome congelada en mi lugar.

Parado frente a mi estaba el hombre más guapo que yo hubiera visto jamás, parecía un dios bajado del cielo y camino hacia a mi muy detenidamente. Yo creo que me escuche a mi misma dar un grito apagado, pero no estoy completamente segura. Toda mi atención estaba fijada en esa creatura hermosa que estaba a solo uno o dos metros frente a mí.

"lo siento no quise asustarte, Grace me pidió que le hiciera el favor de llevarle las bandejas de bocadillos que dejo aquí" me miraba como que si no estuviera seguro si debía de moverse o no, su mirada estaba muy fija en mi y me di cuenta que tenía que decir algo o hacer algo para romper esa extraña conexión entre nosotros. Era algo que me hacía sentir diferente, algo que me hacía no ser yo misma.

"um, ah sí claro, déjame ayudarte con eso." Me moví demasiado rápido y antes de darme cuenta mi famosa torpeza se hizo presente y me sentí caer. Puse mi mano para agarrarme de la barra de la cocina pero en vez de la madera sentí un fuerte musculo agarrarme.

"hey, cálmate ya te tengo no te preocupes," sus dos brazos me estaban sosteniendo muy gentilmente de mis codos, inmediatamente me sentí sonrojar y eso me hizo encogerme de la vergüenza. Cuando pude levantar la cabeza y sostener la mirada de escrutinio esperaba ver burla o diversión pero me sorprendió encontrarme con una mirada de confusión y algo más que no sabía cómo nombrar. Nadie me había visto nunca de esa manera con tanto…. ¿anhelo tal vez? Sacudió su cabeza y me medio sonrió.

"¿estás bien?"

Mi cerebro registró sus palabras pero estaba tan fijamente hipnotizada por sus manos en mis brazos, por su aroma que era una combinación de masculinidad y frescura con un toque de frutas que me envolvían en un estado de fascinación. El olor a frutas me hizo darme cuenta de que yo había derramado mi bebida sobre este extraño que despertaba toda clase de emoción imaginable en mí.

"oh mi dios, lo siento mucho, con mi torpeza he arruinado tu camisa, me siento tan estúpida en este momento." Rápidamente agarre una toalla de la cocina que estaba sobre la mesa y comencé a remover el liquido rojo que ahora estaba esparciéndose de su camisa hacia su pecho. Inesperadamente me moví más cerca de él tratando de arreglar el desastre que había creado, su respiración profunda me dejo saber que eso había sido un error de mi parte. Cuidadosamente cubrió mi mano con la suya para detener mis intentos de remediar el desastre que había causado. Con el pequeño toque de su mano su calor recorrió mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, era increíble lo que un pequeño toque de su mano podría hacerle a mi cuerpo. Con su otra mano levanto mi cara para que pudiera ver en sus ojos la honestidad con la que me hablaba.

"no te preocupes por eso, es solo una camisa." Cuando me hablo su aliento acaricio mi cara y tuve que reprenderme mentalmente por dejar que un extraño tuviera este efecto sobre mí, que me hiciera derretirme al mero sonido de su vos, ¡oh dios! ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Tenía su dedo puesto muy suavemente en mi mentón y buscaba alguna emoción en particular en mi cara cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y muy despacio se fue apartando de mí así que ya no estábamos en contacto físico el uno con el otro. No me quito los ojos de encima y yo estaba segura de que mi respiración estaba más acelerada de lo normal.

"Bella, mamá dijo que tú estabas… oh hola Edward, veo que finalmente se conocieron," Peter alternaba sus miradas entre Edward y yo, dándose cuenta de la camisa manchada de Edward se rio de la situación "…y completamente al estilo Bella por lo que veo,"

En ese momento Edward me quito los ojos de encima y se forzó a voltear hacia Peter, "no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados formalmente todavía."

"yo derrame mi trago sobre él" le dije algo insegura de mi vos mientras mostraba a Peter la toalla con la que había querido limpiar a Edward, me sentía afortunada de poder haberle dicho esas pocas palabras a Peter, estaba tan confundida en ese momento por lo que había pasado entre nosotros que no podía ni siquiera hablar.

"ya lo puedo ver Bells." Peter se acerco para poner su brazo sobre mi hombro y lo estrujo suavemente para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor y de disminuir la culpabilidad que él sabía que yo estaba sintiendo. Él no tenía ni idea de que no solo mi vergüenza me estaba haciendo sonrojar, de pronto me sentí también muy culpable.

"entonces déjame hacer la presentación formal, ella es Bella Swan mi prometida, Bella él es el hermano de Jasper…"

"Edward Cullen," le dije con certeza, recordándome ahora de las fotos que Emmett tenía por todo su apartamento. Las fotografías no se comparaban con lo que Edward era en realidad. Edward estaba mirando mi mano izquierda y sus ojos se entrecerraron inperceptivamente para Peter buscando la evidencia de nuestro compromiso. Su estremecimiento no paso desapercibido por mí, Peter tenía los ojos fijos en mí y por eso no se había dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña interacción.

"ese soy yo," me respondió Edward en una vos calmada que no daba ningún indicio que estuviera de alguna manera incomodo. Extendió su mano hacia mí para que la estrechara y una vez mi mano se junto a la de él la corriente que recorría mi cuerpo era muy difícil de ignorar, pero no me fue imposible así que mejor fije mi atención en ver la reacción que tendría Edward ¿sentía él esta extraña conexión de la misma manera en la que yo la sentía? ¿Creería él que yo estaba loca por reaccionar de la forma en la que lo había hecho? Su mirada me dejaba ver que se estaba esforzando mucho por no dar a conocer sus verdaderas emociones, y eso indicaba que el debió haber sentido algo también.

Diablos, estoy metida en tremendo problema.

Los dos soltamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo, tome la toalla con la que había hecho el intento de limpiar a Edward y la remoje en el lavabo mientras Peter le sugería a Edward prestarle una de sus camisas para que se cambiara.

"regresare en un minuto, iré a mi antiguo cuarto donde estoy seguro que mamá guarda algunas de mis camisas para cuando yo vengo de visita. Espérame aquí y ya verás que enseguida quedaras como nuevo. Bella amor, ¿te importaría tomar la camisa de Edward y remojarla antes de que se seque la mancha para que salga más fácil? Yo vuelvo enseguida."

El solo pensar que vería a Edward sin camisa me ponía muy ansiosa pero a pesar de eso puse en mi cara la mejor sonrisa que podía lograr en ese momento y le sonreí, cuando voltee su camisa ya estaba medio desabotonada con una expresión de disculpas en la cara.

"lo siento Bella, no tenía la menor idea de quien eras cuando entre aquí, espero no haberte hecho sentir incomoda."

"por favor Edward no sé por qué estas disculpándote conmigo si fui yo quien derramo mi trago sobre ti y la que arruino tu camisa, debería ser yo la que tendría que estar disculpándose ¿no crees?" estaba tratando fuertemente de no verlo mientras se quitaba la camisa y la extendía hacia mí, mientras tanto yo estaba hipnotizada por los músculos de su pecho y estomago, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. En ese momento pensé en mi amor por Peter y forcé mi mirada hacia la camisa que él sostenía en la mano.

"dámela, yo la pondré en remojo por ti." Mi vos sonaba temblorosa mientras agarraba su camisa.

"no tienes por qué hacer eso Bella, yo lo puedo hacer solo, solo dime hacia donde tengo que ir."

Decidí dejarlo hacerlo solo si eso era lo que quería, de todos modos tendría un minuto a solas con él camino al cuarto de lavado, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras esperaba que alguno de los dos regresara. Edward fue el primero en regresar y sonrió forzadamente cuando me vio, se inclino contra la mesa y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho como para resaltar más que era un hombre que hacía mucho ejercicio y estaba muy orgulloso de su cuerpo.

"entonces tu eres la famosísima Bella de la que he oído hablar tanto. Tengo que decirte que Peter y Emmett tienen una muy buena opinión sobre ti."

Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ahí. Edward estaba recostado muy casualmente sobre la mesa como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si no me hubiera hecho olvidar por un momento que estaba comprometida y que me casaría en solamente dos semanas con el hombre que amaba, me estaba restregando en la cara a mi prometido y diciéndome lo mucho que este me apreciaba.

Estaba asqueada conmigo misma, por siquiera contemplar la idea de esta creatura perfecta frente a mi cuando mi prometido estaba a solamente unos pasos de nosotros. La culpa me consumía ¿Por qué Edward Cullen no se había quedado siendo un misterio para nosotros? ¿Por qué tenía yo que lidiar con esta… con esta increíble atracción o lo que sea que fuera que sentía hacia él?

"es natural que el hombre con el que me voy a casar opine muy bien de mi ¿no crees?," mi vos salió en un tono muy frio y cortante, más de lo que yo había querido pero eso no me importaba ahora. En la cara de Edward podía ver que él sabía que yo estaba incomoda y que sentía la necesidad de una disculpa. Quiso tocar mi brazo y yo me estremecí cuando lo sentí tocarme, no me importo mas lo que él pensara de mi.

"necesito ir de vuelta donde están mis amigos Edward, ¿podrías por favor decirle a Peter donde encontrarme? "

"Bella yo de verdad lo siento,"

"como te dije antes, no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo… solamente… necesito… tengo que volver donde mis amigos," y con eso me escabullí de la cocina esperando que cualquier cosa que haya sentido estando ahí adentro se disipara una vez que me alejara lo suficiente de él como para poder pensar claramente, como iba a poder hacerlo mientras él estaba medio desnudo y parado frente a mí como si no le importara nada. Estaba completamente envuelta en mis pensamientos cuando lo escuche murmurar "de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella precisamente?"

¡No quería ni siquiera pensar que lo que eso significaba! ¡no podía pensar en eso!

**Espero que hasta ahora este cumpliendo todas sus expectativas con esta historia, hay muchas sorpresas más adelante y yo se que ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan lo que les espera.**

**Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran saber lo que opinan de mi historia y que me dejen un review. Hasta el próximo capítulo y ojala que estén disfrutando esto tanto como yo.**

**Xoxox**

**Ana**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 ATRACCIÓN DENEGADA

**Stephenie Meyer es la autora original de la saga, yo solamente me inspiro en sus personajes.**

**Perdida por Amor es la versión en Español de la historia de Michelle, Mtk1970 Loss to Love.**

**Hace poco estaba viendo el concierto de Ricardo Arjona en Viña del Mar y esta canción le queda perfecta a la historia, la deberían de escuchar es increíble**

_Justamente ahora _

_Irrumpes en mi vida _

_Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina _

_Tarde como siempre _

_Nos llega la fortuna _

…

_Pero llegamos tarde _

_Te vi _

_Me viste _

_Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde _

_Maldita sea la hora _

_Que encontré lo que soñé _

_Tarde... _

…

_Y no tengo nada contra ellos _

_La rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi… tarde _

_Ganas de huir _

_De no verte ni la sombra _

_De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla _

_Que nunca apareciste _

_Que nunca has existido _

_Que ganas de tocarte_

_Ganas de besarte _

_De coincidir contigo _

_Y amarrarte en un abrazo _

_De mirarte a los ojos _

_Y decirte bienvenida _

_Pero llegamos tarde _

_Te vi, _

_Me viste _

_Nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde _

_Quizás en otras vidas _

_Quizás en otras muertes... _

_Que ganas de tocarte_

_Que ganas de rozarte_

_Y coincidir contigo _

_Y golpearte con un beso _

_De fugarnos para siempre _

_Sin daños a terceros _

**Sin Daños a Terceros –Ricardo Arjona**

**CAPÍTULO 3 ATRACCIÓN DENEGADA**

PDVE (Punto de Vista de Edward)

Nuestros vuelos retrasados fue lo que nos hizo llegar tarde a la fiesta de Peter y realmente nos sentíamos contra el tiempo cuando llegamos al edificio de apartamentos donde vive Emmett donde mis padres pasaron a dejarme antes de llegar a la casa de los Wood donde ellos se quedarían por las próximas semanas.

"no te tardes mucho Edward, recuerda que ya tenemos dos horas de retraso. Espero que te cambies de ropa rápido y llegues lo más pronto posible ¿entendiste?" ¿Cómo es posible que a los veinticinco años mi madre todavía me diga lo que tengo que hacer y que yo siendo un hijo tan abnegado me asegure siempre de hacer todo lo que ella me pida?

"si Edward no te tardes mucho tratando de hacer esa melena tuya presentable para salir, ya sabes que no tiene caso." Mi hermanita Camille sí que ha adoptado un gran sentido del humor en este tiempo que he estado fuera de casa en Forks. Le hice un saludo mientras me bajaba del carro y mi padre conducía hacia la casa de Grace y Richard. Yo los seguiría pronto.

Arrastre mi maleta hacia la entrada del apartamento de Emmett para buscar la llave que me había dejado escondida debajo del tapete para ocasiones como esta. Pase adelante y me dirigí al que pensé que sería mi cuarto, me quite la ropa que había llevado puesta todo el día y me metí al baño a tomar una ducha. En quince minutos ya estaba listo y rumbo a tomar un taxi hacia la casa de los padres de Peter. Claro que había visto a Peter un par de veces estos años cuando él ha venido a visitar a Jasper y Emmett se les ha unido para visitarme a mí. A pesar de que Jasper y Peter son muy unidos Emmett y yo también somos muy buenos amigos y todos nosotros hemos mantenido una muy buena amistad durante todos estos años, y saber que tengo tan buenos amigos me pone contento. Peter es un excelente chico y merece toda la felicidad del mundo y aparentemente él ha encontrado esa felicidad con esta chica Bella, quien fue su mejor amiga desde el momento en que se mudo a Nueva York llenando el vacío que Jasper había dejado al irse.

Su futura boda era la razón por la que toda mi familia había viajado desde el otro lado del país hasta acá, para compartir y ser testigos de su felicidad. También es una perfecta oportunidad para mis padres Esme y Carliesle para compartir con sus buenos amigos Richard y Grace. Ha pasado ya algún tiempo ya desde que ellos fueron vecinos en Nueva York y ambas parejas estaban ansiosas por compartir y ponerse al día con lo que está pasando en sus vidas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor cuando entre a la casa y me dirigí hacia la sala que había sido convertida en una pista de baile con un bar al lado, me reí al ver a mi hermano Jasper y mi amigo Emmett bailando como todos unos quinceañeros. Obviamente Camille había sido ya presentada a toda la gente antes que yo llegara, estaba junto a ellos viendo a Jasper muy tiernamente. Ella amaba a Jasper, ¿Quién no amaba a mi hermano? Después de todo el tiene un don excepcional para hacer sentir especial a aquellos que lo conocen. Me fije también con mucha curiosidad que bailando junto a mi hermanita estaba un chico muy alto y fornido, ya tendría yo que ver después quien era él y que quería con ella.

Di un paso atrás para disfrutar de verlos a todos tan alegres, me di cuenta que Jasper estaba abrazando una chica pequeña de cabello negro, los dos se quedaban viendo con tanta adoración que me hacían sentir como un intruso en su momento por estarlos observando, y eso quería decir que esa chica era Alice, la persona de la que Jasper me había hablado tanto estas semanas por teléfono. Jasper ciertamente parecía estar muy atraído hacia ella, lo que me confirmaba todo lo que habíamos hablado. Ella se había ganado su corazón en tan poco tiempo ¿es eso siquiera posible? ¿Puede el amor darse de forma tan inmediata? Puedo decir que si al ver la fuerza del amor entre ellos dos, se puede ver que están locos el uno por el otro.

"Edward lo lograste, estas aquí" una palmada en mi hombro atrajo mi atención al protagonista de la noche, Peter. "siento lo de tu vuelo, eso es siempre una pesadilla."

Le di a Peter un breve apretón de manos y un abrazo, "estoy feliz de poder estar finalmente aquí Peter, la fiesta está muy buena puedo ver que todo el mundo está pasándola bien." le señale hacia la gente que había estado observando hace poco y él se dio una fuerte carcajada.

"se puede decir que si, mira yo estaba camino a saludar unos amigos de la universidad cuando me encontré contigo así que por favor pasa adelante y siéntete como en casa, chalaremos luego ¿te parece?"

Asentí para que no se preocupara mas por mí. Cuando me encaminaba hacia Jasper, el fijo su atención en mi e inmediatamente les dijo a los demás que iba a tomar un descanso de la pista de baile. Todos le siguieron al poco tiempo yo estaba rodeado de gente algunos de ellos amigos ya y otras personas a las que aun no concia.

"hermano ha pasado ya algún tiempo, me alegra mucho verte," me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, yo le respondí el abrazo muy entusiasmado. Me complacía mucho verlo tan alegre y de tan buen humor, me sorprendía saber eso después de todo lo que le había pasado recientemente. El saludo siguiente fue el de Emmett y fui presentado primero a Rosalie quien era su novia y luego Alice quien me recordaba a un tornado en camino. Jasper mantendría los pies sobre la tierra con esa chica, de eso podía estar seguro.

"él es Jacob y es un Swan también," grito Emmett mientras yo estrechaba la mano del chico fornido que había visto bailando con mi hermanita, "obviamente no es tan bello como las chicas Swan pero tampoco esta tan mal."

"si claro, gracias por la gran introducción Emmett no sabes cuánto lo aprecio."

Luego de reírme del pobre chico que Emmett había hecho sentir tan avergonzado tome el trago que Jasper me había ido a buscar al bar.

"acabo de encontrarme con Peter y parece que está realmente feliz," le dije

"si que lo está hermano. Es grandioso verlo tratando de construir una vida junto a una chica tan maravillosa. ¿Estaba Bella con él cuando lo viste?" aparentemente Jasper se había encariñado mucho con esta chica Bella al igual que Emmett y Peter. Estaba ansioso por conocerla.

"no, pero estoy seguro que no tardare en conocerla. Por favor chicos continúen la fiesta, no se detengan por mí, yo voy a ir a saludar a Grace y a Rick." Al apartarme del grupo observe que cada uno tomaba rumbos distintos; Emmett y Rosalie se dirigieron al bar, Jake y Camille eligieron seguir bailando y Alice y Jasper se unieron a diferentes grupos de conversación. Después de saludar al Sr. y la Sra. Wood iría definitivamente con ellos a disfrutar de la fiesta también.

Mis padres estaban con el Sr. y la Sra. Wood y una pareja más cuando me les acerque. Todos estaban riéndose y conversando muy animadamente lo cual no me sorprendió mucho, mis padres son personas muy sociables y sé que los padres de Peter no son diferentes.

"hola hijo me alegra que hayas podido llegar rápido," me dijo mi padre simpáticamente por mi rápido regreso lo que me hizo sonreír. Yo no soy de esos que aparte de la limpieza y el aseo personal se preocupan mucho por su apariencia física.

"bueno pensé en venir a saludar al anfitrión y la anfitriona de esta noche antes de unirme a los demás para disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿Cómo estas Grace? ¿Cómo estás tú Rick? De verdad que es agradable verlos esta noche, parece que han organizado una fiesta increíble."

Grace me dio un corto abrazo mientras que Rick solamente estrecho mi mano muy animadamente antes de presentarme la pareja que los acompañaba y que no conocía.

"Edward Cullen me gustaría presentarte a Renée y Charlie Swan, ellos son los padres de Bella."

Los salude muy cordialmente, Renée charlo conmigo un poco de sus hijos y de lo feliz que estaba por qué Alice y Jasper se estaban llevando tan bien. Charlie es un hombre de pocas palabras, solamente asentía a lo que su esposa decía o se reía de cualquier broma que ella contara.

Poco tiempo después se nos unió al grupo una chica muy entusiasmada que estaba tratando de ganar mi atención parándose muy cerca de mí y sonriendo como el gato cuando se come el canario, ¡oh dios ayúdame!

"Edward ella es Jessica. Ella fue compañera de Peter y Bella en el colegio." Grace me dijo muy educadamente pero yo podía ver en sus ojos que algo en aquella chica le parecía muy divertido. "Jessica te presento a Edward, un viejo amigo de la familia."

Puse todo mi empeño en conversar educadamente con esta chica pero era evidente que ella no era muy inteligente y estaba más interesada en apretar sus pechos contra mis brazos o pestañear muy coquetamente hacia mí mientras hablábamos. Esa no era la forma en la que yo quería pasar la noche en la fiesta pero no estaba seguro de cómo quitármela de encima sin parecer grosero. Grace se compadeció de mí y yo no pude haber estado más agradecido con ella en ese momento.

"oh Edward me preguntaba si no te importaría hacerme el favor de ir a la cocina por una bandeja mas de bocadillos, parece que se nos están acabando."

Inmediatamente acepte y me disponía hacia la cocina. Jessica trato de seguirme pero Grace la tomo del brazo y empezó a preguntarle por sus padres para que yo pudiera librarme de ella y dirigirme entre la multitud hacia la cocina. Ahora solamente tendría que evitarla toda la noche ¡perfecto!

Mientras pasaba por un grupo en particular note que Peter estaba muy sonriente con una chica de pelo castaño que yo supuse era su prometida Bella. Una vez que hubiera completado mi misión en la concina iría hasta ellos a presentarme formalmente. Era lo más adecuado ya estábamos aquí por su boda.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando me di cuenta que no estaba vacía. Me detuve por un par de minutos para observar detenidamente a la otra persona que se encontraba ahí contra la pared, viendo hacia la ventana enfrente de ella. No podía ver su cara porque estaba dándome la espalda pero mi mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo y se me detuvo la respiración al ver ese ser tan perfecto, las hermosas partes de su cuerpo que estaban hacia mi eran sin duda lo más admirable que había visto en toda mi vida. Sus piernas eran largas y tan blancas como la porcelana. Su vestido perfectamente ajustado a su figura me dejaba ver cada una de sus hermosas curvas. Sentí algo trabado en mi garganta mientras mis ojos continuaban explorando su cuerpo y llegaron al cuello expuesto de esta belleza, ella había colocado su cabello hacia un lado lo que me dejaba ver desde su hombro hasta el cuello. ¿Estoy impactado de ver la espalda de una mujer? Por dios ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

El momento en el que decidí que la iba alertar de mi presencia, en vez de estarla observando como un pervertido, ella se volteo a tomar su bebida de la mesa mientras yo la saludaba con un tímido 'hola'. Ella quedo completamente paralizada e inmediatamente yo voltee a ver su cara en búsqueda de cualquier reacción, ¡oh dios su cara! Su cuello y espalda no eran nada comparados a la belleza que poseía su rostro. Sin pensarlo me moví muy lentamente hacia ella, sentía una corriente eléctrica que me jalaba hacia ella y espere ver alguna reacción de su parte. Sus expresivos ojos y la silenciosa 'o' que se formo en su boca me dejaban saber lo mucho que la había sorprendido y asustado. Internamente me patee a mi mismo por causar esa reacción en ella.

"lo siento no quise asustarte, Grace me pidió que le hiciera el favor de llevarle las bandejas de bocadillos que dejo aquí" ¿podría ella darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba al escuchar mi voz? Yo no estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar así ante nadie, yo estoy en constante contacto con gente de todo tipo, hago negocios con ellos y me aseguraba de que todos me vieran como un hombre fuerte y seguro de mi mismo, esto estaba muy fuera de contexto, este no soy yo para nada ¿pero qué es lo que pasa conmigo hoy?

Aguarde ver la reacción que causarían en ella mis palabras pero ella parecía estar paralizada. Tome eso a mi favor y me tome mi tiempo para verla directamente a los ojos con la misma intensidad que ella me estaba viendo. En ese momento el resto del mundo no me importaba ya y solamente quería perderme en el mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos. Ella es encantadora y yo necesitaba urgentemente conocerla mejor y saber más de ella.

"um, ah sí claro, déjame ayudarte con eso."

Un segundo después no supe lo que pasaba y cuando me di cuenta ella estaba cayendo hacia el piso y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Me estreche hasta ella y tome sus brazos muy delicadamente entre los míos, la fuerza con la que la sostenía era muy leve pero me tomo mucho esfuerzo el no acercar más su cuerpo al mío y contemplar lo que sería tener su cuerpo junto al mío, yo ya sabía que eso sería solamente causarme una dulce tortura. Mi voluntad se debatió con mi razón dándole un breve respiro a mi coherencia para poder hablar con ella.

"hey, cálmate ya te tengo no te preocupes,"

Cuando ella levanto su mirada hacia mí, ella estaba sonrojada e inmediatamente supe que se sentía muy avergonzada. Las ideas volaron a mi mente, yo podría extender mi mano hacia el rubor de sus mejillas y acariciarla con mis dedos, o también podía rosar mis labios contra ese bello carmín y disfrutar de su piel contra la mía. Esta chica estaba despertando en mi cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía que era capaz de sentir, yo quería ser delicado con ella, quería tenerla lo más cerca posible de mi, quería empujarla contra la repisa y hacerla sentir con mis labios y mis manos todo lo que yo era capaz de hacerla sentir. Pero ninguna de esas cosas podía pasar en este momento, necesito aclarar mi mente ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de todas esas ideas y evitar encontrarme en una posición más incomoda todavía con esta chica de la que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Trate de recobrar la cordura y le sonreí muy cálidamente a la chica para que no creyera que yo era algún loco que andaba suelto por ahí.

"¿estás bien?"

Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, yo estaba todavía sosteniéndola y ella parecía estar inclinándose hacia mi mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Yo no podía dejarla ir tan rápido así que decidí esperar a que ella decidiera soltarme. Ella agacho su cabeza y la escuche dar un grito apagado como si hubiera caído a la realidad de la situación en la que estábamos.

"oh mi dios, lo siento mucho, con mi torpeza he arruinado tu camisa, me siento tan estúpida en este momento."

En ese momento me desprendí de ella por que se volteo a buscar una toalla y comenzó a frotarla contra mi pecho ¿tiene que estar bromeando? ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso, acaso no sabe lo que me está haciendo sentir? Yo aquí tratando de controlar mi sorpresiva atracción por ella y ella lo estaba haciendo casi imposible tocándome de esa forma, y no importaba que fuera un inocente intento por limpiar mi camisa. Ella dio un paso adelante y la pude sentir más cerca a mí, y no pude controlar mi necesidad por absorber su esencia, necesito detener sus movimientos antes de actuar de una forma incorrecta. Tome su muñeca para detener su intención de seguir frotando la toalla contra mi pecho cubierto y moví mi mano muy sutilmente para tomar la suya. Se sentía tan bien estar sosteniendo su mano entre la mía que me hizo preguntarme si ella podía sentir la aceleración de mi corazón debajo de su mano. Otra vez con las reacciones extremas a causa de su cercanía.

"no te preocupes por eso, es solo una camisa." En este momento no quería pensar en lo incomodo que se siente ese liquido pegajoso impregnado desde mi camisa hasta mi pecho, quería concentrarme en ella y la sorpresiva revelación de que había conocido a alguien especial, que por primera vez en mi vida podría considerar una chica algo más que un encuentro casual y pasajero. Ese sentimiento era emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

En medio de todo ese caos de emociones escuche que alguien abrió la puerta y me di cuenta que los dos estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora con nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi pecho y mi otra mano bajo su mentón. Me aparte de la chica muy casualmente pero trate de tener mi mirada fija en sus ojos. Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada y parecía que quería decirme algo pero que trataba de contenerse.

"Bella, mamá dijo que tú estabas… oh hola Edward, veo que finalmente se conocieron,"

El instante en el que Peter dijo su nombre mi corazón latió muy violentamente en mi pecho y sentí como si alguien me hubiera pateado en el estomago. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica que ahora sabia que se llamaba Bella, la prometida de Peter y alguien que definitivamente estaba fuera de mi alcance. Peter alternaba sus miradas entre nosotros dos y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación no pudo evitar dejar de escapar la carcajada de apreciación. Que desgracia la mía, el hecho que Peter hiciera eso me dio unas grandes ganas de llorar.

"…y completamente al estilo Bella por lo que veo,"

Yo sabía que él se estaba refiriendo al trago derramado sobre mi camisa pero las imágenes de lo perfecta que era Bella saturaron mi cabeza y opacaron lo que él estaba diciendo. ¿Es posible sentir una atracción tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? Eso es descabellado, ¡esta relación es imposible! ¿Cómo puedo estar celoso de Peter y del hecho que él conoce tan bien a Bella y 'el estilo Bella'? nada de esto está bien.

Trate de apartar mi mirada de la expresión atormentada de Bella y de sonreírle a Peter de una forma amigable. Después de todo él no tenía la culpa que sus gustos en chicas fueran tan refinados y parecidos a los míos, tanto que había encontrado la chica de mis sueños varios años antes que yo lo hiciera.

"no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados formalmente todavía."

"yo derrame mi trago sobre él"

"ya lo puedo ver Bells."

Peter camino hacia Bella y puso su brazo alrededor de ella como si ella necesitara de su apoyo.

"_mía"_ le gritaba mi cerebro que se negaba a aceptar que él le pusiera siquiera un dedo encima. Sentía la necesidad de gruñirle porque a él le estaba permitido tocarla de una forma tan natural, y se veía que ella estaba muy cómoda con sus caricias. Quería demostrarle que yo tenía ese poder sobre ella más que él todavía arrastrándola hacia mí y decirle que ella estaba destinada a compartir el resto de su vida conmigo, que el que ellos estuvieran juntos ahora había sido una mala jugada del destino. Yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para borrar esa mirada de culpabilidad que se expresaba claramente en su rostro. Habían muchas cosas que quería hacer y decir en ese momento pero lastimosamente ninguna de ellas era posible, Bella era la prometida de Peter y él estaba loco por ella.

"entonces déjame hacer la presentación formal, ella es Bella Swan mi prometida, Bella él es el hermano de Jasper…"

"Edward Cullen,"

Cuando sus dulces labios pronunciaron mi nombre, mis ojos fueron arrastrados hacia su mano izquierda donde pude observar finalmente su anillo de compromiso, que estúpido soy ¿Por qué no pude fijarme en eso antes? Me estremecí al darme cuenta de lo caótica que era la situación que yo me había creado a mi mismo por no prestar atención a ese tipo de detalles tan importantes.

"ese soy yo," le dije tratando de mantener mi vos calmada esperando que Peter no se diera cuenta de cuál era mi dilema y comenzara a cuestionar el por qué yo actuaba tan extraño con su novia. Le ofrecí a Bella mi mano para que la estrechara ¿pero dime si eso no fue mala idea? Mi reacción a su toque fue como si ella hubiera transmitido una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, tuve que mantener una expresión serena para que el revoltijo de mis emociones no se reflejara en mi rostro.

Esa chispa que me recorría cuando ella me tocaba solo se pudo apagar cuando ella dejo caer su mano y corrió hacia el lavabo para remojar la toalla con la que me había estado tratando de limpiar la mancha en mi camisa. Y en lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en lo incomoda que había hecho sentir a Bella, eso me ponía muy mal.

"Bella amor, ¿te importaría tomar la camisa de Edward y remojarla antes de que se seque la mancha para que salga más fácil? Yo vuelvo enseguida." dijo Peter mientras salía de la cocina, dejándonos a Bella y a mí de nuevo solos.

Yo podía ver la incertidumbre que ella sentía, no sabía si voltear a mí o escapar entonces yo trate de hacerla sentir más cómoda y despejar la tensión un poco.

"lo siento Bella, no tenía la menor idea de quien eras cuando entre aquí, espero no haberte hecho sentir incomoda."

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis dedos desabotonando mi camisa y en su mirada había algo más que no sabía muy bien lo que era. En ningún momento me miro de nuevo a los ojos, me quedo claro que algo andaba mal entre nosotros.

"por favor Edward no sé por qué estas disculpándote conmigo si fui yo quien derramo mi trago sobre ti y la que arruino tu camisa, debería ser yo la que tendría que estar disculpándose ¿no crees?"

Su mirada abochornada estaba fija hacia mis manos donde estaba mi camisa.

"dámela, yo la pondré en remojo por ti." Su vos estaba temblorosa y mi corazón se estremeció por ella. Yo la había afectado de alguna forma, eso era más que obvio aunque el daño no era nada comparado al que ella había causado en mí.

"no tienes por qué hacer eso Bella, yo lo puedo hacer solo, solo dime hacia donde tengo que ir."

Use el tiempo en el que estuve solo en el cuarto de lavado para controlar mis emociones. Estoy metido un tremendo problema donde estaba inesperadamente queriendo de robarle la futura esposa a uno de mis amigos. Sin querer me había comenzado a sentir fuertemente atraído a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de ese grave error. Eso no significaba que Bella o Peter debían de pagar también por un error del que solo yo era responsable. Así que decidí que iba a volver a la cocina y hacer las cosas más casuales entre los dos. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Bella se sintiera culpable cuando ella no había hecho nada malo, con ese propósito volví a entrar en la cocina donde encontré a Bella con la cara entre las manos y se veía muy asqueada de sí misma. No era justo que ella se sintiera así, yo no debía haberla hecho sentir así.

Me incline contra la repisa, me cruce de brazos y le sonreí esperando que mi postura casual la hicieran relajarse. No creo que eso haya resultado muy bien.

"entonces tu eres la famosísima Bella de la que he oído hablar tanto. Tengo que decirte que Peter y Emmett tienen una muy buena opinión sobre ti."

Mi comentario hizo lucir la cara Bella como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Fueron muchas las emociones que le cruzaron por la cara y fue muy difícil para mí nombrarlas todas pero una de ellas sobresalió y fue la culpabilidad que ella sentía. Sino fuera por mi culpa ella no se estuviera sintiendo de esa forma.

"es natural que el hombre con el que me voy a casar opine muy bien de mi ¿no crees?,"

Ella estaba sufriendo, lo podía escuchar en el frio tono de su voz y ahí fue cuando supe que la misma atracción que yo había sentido antes de que Peter entrara a la cocina y nos interrumpiera ella la sentía también, muy a su pesar ella también sentía algo por mí. Ella no sería capaz de herir a Peter, ella no era el tipo de persona que hacia eso, esto quedo claro para mí aun sin conocerla muy bien. Demonios, la atracción instantánea que habíamos experimentado era algo que yo nunca había sentido antes por nadie y se podía decir lo mismo de ella y era algo que nos confundía a los dos, la forma en la que habíamos reaccionado el uno al otro era algo tan fuerte que parecía algo fuera de este mundo y extremadamente difícil de comprender. Ella rechazo mi intento por acariciarla y darle algo de confort, ella estaba teniendo un debate emocional muy grande y el que yo la acariciara en ese momento solamente iba a empeorar las cosas.

_¿Cómo es que yo podía estar tan sintonizado con lo que ella estaba sintiendo?_

"necesito ir de vuelta donde están mis amigos Edward, ¿podrías por favor decirle a Peter donde encontrarme? "

No podía dejarla ir sabiendo que se estaba culpando a si misma por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

"Bella yo de verdad lo siento,"

"como te dije antes, no tienes nada de que disculparte, yo… solamente… necesito… tengo que volver donde mis amigos,"

No volvimos a mantener el contacto visual y ella salió casi que volando de la cocina. Mis manos fueron instantáneamente hacia mi pelo mientras la veía alejarse de mí y no pude evitar murmurar en voz alta lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella precisamente?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba más que predicho que mi noche iba a ser muy incómoda. Peter era siempre el mismo riéndose y explicándome que Bella era muy conocida por sus torpezas y disculpándose por que yo fui víctima de una de ellas. Mientras me hablaba de ella no pude obviar el afecto con el que se expresaba de ella e inmediatamente sentí resentimiento hacia él, aunque no tenía porque sentirlo. Sin querer me dio pequeños detalles de la personalidad de Bella y también hablo de las diferentes cosas que haríamos durante estas dos semanas mientras aguardábamos el tan esperado día de la boda para él. Peter estaba súper emocionado, yo estaba relativamente celoso hacia él y furioso conmigo porque sentía esto tan fuerte en tan corto tiempo y por alguien a quien le era imposible estar conmigo, alguien que nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí.

Una vez que estuve de nuevo vestido y con mi camisa arreglada correctamente tuve que prepararme para regresar a la fiesta, Peter me llevo hacia la sala y yo sabía que se dirigiría directamente a donde estaba Bella. Ella parecía haberse calmado un poco y parecía estarla pasando bien y tranquila con sus amigos, eso me hacía pensar que todo lo que habíamos sentido en la cocina había sido parte de mi imaginación. Ella ya no parecía más la chica tímida o desorientada que había estado conmigo hace unos momentos llena de culpa y confusión, ahora su lenguaje corporal me decía que ella era la anfitriona de la fiesta, la reina de la noche que se reía y disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, se veía completamente en control de sí misma.

Toda esa confianza y seguridad se evaporo cuando me vio, toda esa comodidad que sentía cuando estaba con Peter y la facilidad con la que bromeaba con Emmett me hizo sentir muy celoso. Se veía que estaba pasándola bien burlándose de Emmett, ¡dios mío esta chica sí que es hermosa! Y yo no puedo estar pensando en eso.

"lo ves cariño no causaste ningún daño, Edward quedo como nuevo," le dijo Peter a Bella, a quien la cara inmediatamente se le puso roja y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper la quedaron viendo con cara de confusión preguntándose internamente de que estaba hablando.

"yo derrame mi trago sobre Edward," Bella dijo muy bajito sacudiendo su cabeza como tratándose de olvidar lo que había pasado, Jasper se echo a reír cuando escucho esto haciendo que Bella le diera una breve sonrisita.

"tú me advertiste que pasaría, que solo te diera un poco de tiempo para comprobarlo por mí mismo," le dijo Jasper mientras la jalaba hacia él para darle un abrazo fraternal. "tuviste suerte de que fuera Edward, el nunca te guardará rencor por eso, ¿no es cierto Edward?"

Bella se volteo hacia mí con inseguridad, "eso ya quedo olvidado y en el pasado, es mas yo considero que nunca paso ¿te haría eso feliz Bella?"

Ella asintió con incertitud y yo espero que ella haya captado el doble sentido con el que yo le dije eso. Ella no necesita tener miedo de mí o de cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer, de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de comportarme y ser todo un caballero.

_No es igual de fácil hacerlo que decirlo cuando el destino conspira en contra tuya._

La siguiente hora y media pasó sin evento alguno. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar esa gran atracción que sentía por Bella así que me limite solamente a observar desde lejos todas sus interacciones con su familia y amigos. Esperaba encontrar en ella algo que me hiciera cambiar de parecer y disminuir el grado tan intenso de atracción que sentía por ella. Si ella fuera superficial, o grosera, o aburrida eso haría mi vida más fácil pero ella no era ninguna de esas cosas sino todo lo contrario. Ella le prestaba atención gente a su alrededor, era atenta y educada con los demás y sobre todo en sus conversaciones se podía notar lo inteligente que era. Me era imposible encontrarla desagradable.

En algún momento de la noche Alice y yo nos encontramos discutiendo las maravillas de París como un lugar para visitar o vivir, note con alarma que Jessica se acercaba cada vez más a mí, inmediatamente me puse tenso y Alice noto mi cambio de actitud. Había logrado evadir a Jessica casi por toda la noche mientras yo charlaba con gente con de la que si me interesaba interactuar, parecía que se me había acabado la tranquilidad y ahora tendría que soportar sus coqueteos. Mi so ojos se fijaron en los de Alice de una manera suplicante, ella entendió rápidamente mi mensaje y me llevo con ella.

"¿puedo decir entonces que ya conociste a Jessica?" me susurro con intriga mientras yo asentía.

"y por lo que veo no estás interesado ¿cierto?" esta vez negué con la cabeza y su risita musical se escucho en nuestro entorno mientras me arrastraba hacia otra parte de la casa, no muy lejos de donde habíamos estado y pude ver a Jasper conversando muy animadamente con Bella.

"¿Alice, que estás haciendo?" Le dije entre dientes obviamente molesto al darme cuenta hacia donde me estaba llevando.

"yo solamente estoy tratando de salvarte. Yo iré a bailar con Jasper mientras tú bailas con Bella, Jessica no se atreverá a interrumpir tu baile con la futura esposa,"

"no, no, no, no, parece que ellos están ocupados Alice y yo no quiero interrumpir ¿Qué te parece si mejor tú bailas conmigo?" le pregunte muy esperanzadamente. Bailar con Bella no era buena idea en este momento ni para ella ni mucho menos para mí.

"¿estás bromeando cierto? Tú quieres que yo deje solo a mi novio para que Jessica venga y se lo lleve a él, mi hermana es demasiado amable como para prevenir que Jessica clave sus garras sobre Jasper y Jasper es demasiado agradable como para ser descortés con ella y decirle que no. Nah nah, yo voy a ir por Jasper y Bella puede ser tu salvación por esta vez,"

No me quedaba de otra más que aceptar el plan de Alice, además estábamos ya frente a Jasper y Bella y Jessica estaba cada vez más cerca.

"Jasper tú y yo vamos a ir a bailar y Bella y Edward harán lo mismo… ahora"

Jasper tomo inmediatamente a Alice entre sus brazos mientras Bella quedo paralizada y me lanzaba una furiosa mirada acusadora, Alice no nos dio tiempo de decir nada.

"Edward necesita quitarse a Jessica de encima, tú sabes cómo es ella Bella, dale un chance y ve a bailar con él."

La cara de Bella cambio inmediatamente al escuchar la explicación de Alice y al ver que Jessica estaba justo detrás de mí, se rio y el sonido de su risa era divino. Yo no podía estar más feliz porque por primera vez en toda la noche ella parecía estar cómoda con mi presencia.

"está bien Edward vamos a bailar, no estoy segura si eso la detendrá pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte por esta vez." Tomo mi mano entre la suya y me llevo hasta la pista de baile y de nuevo pude sentir la fuerza de esta inexplicable atracción. Llegue a pensar que quizás estaría mejor si le hubiera prestado atención a Jessica en vez de ponerme en este dilema pero ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de esto, se vería raro si yo hubiera salido corriendo de la pista de baile y dejado a Bella parada ahí sin haber bailado tan siquiera una canción con ella.

La canción termino y me encontré analizando cada movimiento que daba junto a Bella, el estar tan cerca de ella, en ese momento una canción más lenta empezó a sonar y me di cuenta de que teníamos que bailar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos aun, esta distancia que habíamos mantenido no era aceptable para esta canción. Gemí en frustración al darme cuenta de que la buena suerte no estaba de mi lado esta noche y espere ver la reacción que tendría Bella hacia esto. Parecía un venadito en la mira de un cazador y movía nerviosamente sus manos como que si no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Mi instinto de tomar el control en situaciones incomodas se hizo presente y tome una de sus manos en la mía y puse la otra en su cintura dejando una distancia considerable entre los dos. Esos dos puntos en los que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban eran suficientes para esparcir esa extraña corriente eléctrica que me recorría cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí, trate de ignorar esa corriente entre los dos lo mejor que pude y me concentre en hacerla sentir mas cómoda conmigo después de todo nos veríamos muy seguido estas dos semanas y no podíamos ignorarnos todo ese tiempo. Nuestros amigos no lo permitirían.

"relájate Bella prometo no hacer nada que pueda lastimarte a ti… o a Peter para ese caso."

Ella suspiro y su aliento me hizo sentir un cosquilleo donde mi hombro se une con mi cuello, me di cuenta que los dos habíamos dado un paso adelante para estar más cerca el uno del otro sin pensarlo.

"yo no te tengo miedo a ti Edward, ese no es el problema," Bella se detuvo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación "yo simplemente estoy apenada… yo no soy del tipo de personas de las que…"

La interrumpí antes que pudiera avergonzarse mas y hablar de cosas que no tenían nada que ver en esta situación, le hable bajito para que nadie más pudiera escucharnos, "Bella lo que paso en la cocina ya está en el pasado para mí y ahí se quedara, yo me pase de la ralla y debo disculparme contigo por eso, te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder. Por favor comencemos de nuevo y seamos los amigos que se supone que debemos ser. Todos los demás del grupo se llevan estupendamente bien, sería una pena que nosotros no pudiéramos tener una amistad como esa ¿no crees?"

La tensión de su cuerpo se fue disipando muy levemente pero aunque estuvo de acuerdo conmigo yo podía sentir la incertidumbre que ella todavía sentía. "está bien, no veo ninguna razón por la cual no podemos ser amigos. Sería muy difícil para mí ignorar el cuñado de mi hermana ¿no crees?" inconscientemente soltó unas pequeñas risitas "no digamos el mejor amigo de Emmett, él se sentiría muy mal si nosotros dos no nos pudiéramos llevar bien."

Trate de simpatizar con su forma tan casual de ver las cosas para hacer todo más fácil entre nosotros "exactamente, no nos queda de otra. Nuestros familiares y amigos estarán de acuerdo en que nosotros tenemos FORZOSAMENTE que llevarnos bien y ser amigos"

Los hombros de Bella se movieron muy delicadamente con sus carcajadas mientras seguíamos bailando de una forma más amigable ahora pero siempre teniendo cuidado que nuestros cuerpos no se acercaran más de la cuenta y pretendiendo que no existía ningún tipo de atracción entre nosotros. Este baile era como una dulce tortura entre querer que la canción terminara para dejar de estar tan cerca y entre querer que no se terminara la canción para no tener que apartarme de ella. No fue un baile muy placentero pero al fin pudimos llegar a un acuerdo y eso era lo que más me importaba

"¿te importa si te robo a mi chica esta última pieza?" Peter nos interrumpió causando que Bella diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Muy renuentemente Solté a Bella y se la entregue al hombre con el que debería de estar.

"es toda tuya," esas tres pequeñas palabras sabían a lodo en mi boca pero Peter me sonrió antes de brindarle toda su atención a Bella quien ahora estaba siendo llevada contra su cuerpo de una forma en la que yo jamás lo podría hacer. Ellos se veían naturalmente cómodos juntos, Bella puso su mejilla contra el pecho de Peter y cerro sus ojos completamente entregada a él. Esto solamente me confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía que tenía que hacer, lo que era lo correcto hacer por los dos, tanto por mi amigo Peter como por Bella.

Nadie podía darse cuenta del encanto que Bella causaba sobre mí, ni Peter ni mis amigos ni mucho menos Bella. Tenía que sepultar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón que me fuera posible. Le prometí a Bella que podríamos ser amigos y voy a cumplir con esa promesa, no importa lo difícil que me resulte.

OOOOOOO

**Que complicadas están las cosas entre Edward y Bella ¿no les parece? Las cosas se pondrán más intensas entre estos dos.**

**Hay muchas sorpresas más adelante. Espero que me dejen un comentario donde me digan que les parece mi historia**

**Hasta pronto**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 – ¡¡SE NECESITA UN AMIGO!

**Stephenie Meyer es la autora original de la saga, yo solamente me inspiro en sus personajes.**

**Perdida por Amor es la versión en español de Loss to Love escrita por Michelle, Mtk1970. **

**CAPÍTULO 4 – ¡SE NECESITA UN AMIGO!**

PDVB (Punto De Vista de Bella)

Mi mundo está de cabeza, yo ya no tengo control sobre lo que me está pasando. Trataba de guardar las apariencias lo mas que podía, por fuera todo parecía ir de maravilla pero lo cierto es que por dentro mis emociones eran un gran torbellino de confusión. Tenía muchas presiones sobre mí en este momento, atender y complacer los amigos y familiares que habían venido hasta Nueva York por nuestra boda, todos esos pequeños detalles que hacían falta por terminar para ese gran día y encima de todo estaba ese hombre que de cierta forma me hacia poner en duda todo lo que yo era. No es que Edward haya sido sino un perfecto caballero conmigo desde la noche de la fiesta. Él era participe de todo lo que Peter había planeado para que los chicos tuvieran tiempo de compartir entre ellos y entre su grupo de amigos. Él nunca menciono que ese encuentro entre nosotros había sido de cierta forma incomodo e inapropiado, en vez de eso mantuvo siempre una distancia apropiada entre nosotros y se limitaba solo a interactuar conmigo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Él era amigable y aceptado por todos los demás en nuestro circulo social. No podía echarle la culpa de nada a él.

Pero claro que no, Edward no es el problema aquí, la culpable de todo soy yo. Era la primera vez en la vida que alguien adormecía todos mis sentidos. Yo podía estar en algún lugar charlando tranquilamente pero cuando él entraba al mismo lugar que yo estaba, mi cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente a su presencia, no tenía ni siquiera que verlo. Me ponía tensa y luchaba por no correr hacia sus brazos, por no traicionar lo que sentía por Peter, luchaba por no sentirme atraída a Edward Cullen. La atracción física es una cosa pero en este tiempo me había dado cuenta de que Edward incluía el paquete perfecto: es guapo, tiene una personalidad increíble, es fuerte, tiene carácter y es inteligente y eso es algo que, entre mas lo conocía, mas difícil se hacía de ignorar. No entiendo lo que me está pasando, es algo muy difícil para mí ya que honestamente Peter es todo lo que una chica puede desear. Amo todo lo que Peter me da, él se merece toda mi lealtad y amor. Hemos sido mejores amigos por tanto tiempo que el hecho que acabáramos juntos era más que natural, él era una gran parte de mí, es por eso que acepte ser su esposa, porque sabía que ninguna otra persona era capaz de hacerme sentir de la misma forma que él me hacía sentir.

_Me rehúso a creer que estoy equivocada en eso._

_Me rehúso a permitir que la atracción que siento por un extraño arruine la maravillosa vida que tendré con Peter, él mejor amigo que pueda tener en este mundo._

_Me rehusaba a admitirme a mi misma que esto era más que una atracción._

_Edward Cullen me hacía dudar de mí persona…._

…_Y eso no me gusta para nada_

"Bella, tierra llamando a Bella…" Ángela interrumpió mis reflexiones y me trajo de vuelta al presente haciéndome consciente de que una vez mas había dejado que mis sentimientos me distrajeran de lo que necesitaba hacer aquí y ahora.

"lo siento Ángela, solamente estaba….."

"¿te sientes bien?" Ángela sonaba sinceramente muy preocupada por mí. "has estado muy ausente estos días ¿hay algo de lo que necesites hablar? Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites ¿no estarás pensando en echarte para atrás verdad? Dicen por ahí que es normal que te sientas nerviosa antes de la boda. Eso es lo que te pasa, solamente estas nerviosa y de ninguna manera estas pensando en dejar plantado a Peter ¿verdad?"

_¿Arrepentirme? ¿Puedo hacer pasar esto por nervios o duda?_

"todo está muy bien Ángela, es solo que he estado un poco abrumada con todo lo que está pasando pero ya verás que pronto se me pasara, ya sabes como odio ser el centro de atención. Pero no es que no me quiera casar con Peter, todo lo contrario, estoy más que ansiosa por ser su esposa y de ninguna manera lo estoy dudando."

Ángela se me quedo viendo muy fijamente por un par de segundos buscando la honestidad de mi respuesta en mis ojos. "está bien. Hay muchas cosas pendientes por hacer todavía pero sabes que aquí estoy si me necesitas ¿verdad? Serás una novia muy hermosa y tú y Peter serán increíblemente felices."

"gracias Ang, de verdad aprecio que me digas esos."

"lo que te estaba preguntando mientras andabas perdida en tu mundo es si estás de acuerdo con el arreglo de los asientos que hice para los primos de Peter. Él me dijo que necesitábamos separar a James de Victoria porque si esos dos están juntos son un caos completo y que él no quiere peleas ni discusiones esa noche. ¿Qué dices si ponemos a James aquí y a Victoria allá?" Ángela apuntaba a cada uno de los lugares en el bosquejo en el que habíamos estado trabajando mientras yo me frotaba la cabeza tratando de quitarme algo del estrés que tenia. Si hubiera sido por mí, James estaría sentado tan lejos que ni siquiera hubiera tenido que venir a la boda.

"tal vez debamos preguntarle a Peter si él está de acuerdo," no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con tantos problemas entre familia dado que mis dos padres son hijos únicos así que yo no tengo ni tías ni tíos o tampoco primas o primos de quienes preocuparme de mantener alejados los unos de los otros. "él sabrá a quien mantener juntos y a quienes alejados. ¿Quién iba a decir que tener una familia tan grande causaría tantos problemas?"

Yo sacudía mi cabeza mientras Ángela se reía de mis comentarios sobre lo difícil que era esta asignación de asientos. Gracias a dios es Ángela la que me está ayudando con esto porque si fuera Rosalie, ella no tendría la paciencia para asegurarse que cada quien este en el lugar perfecto.

"¿A que le estás haciendo tan mala cara Bells?" Peter entro en ese momento iluminando la habitación con una hermosa sonrisa "tenemos problemas con la ubicación de la gente en las mesas, queremos evitar una masacre esa noche y no sabemos cómo evitarla," él se inclino para darme un beso en la frente y en ese momento todas mis angustias y preocupaciones se vieron opacadas por un sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad. Peter era exactamente lo que necesitaba, esta era una pequeña prueba de lo que él hacía por mí a diario.

"¿Qué dices, hemos hecho un buen trabajo en separarlos?" le apunte hacia el mapa, el cual el analizo por unos segundos antes de hacer unos cambios.

"ustedes chicas han hecho un excelente trabajo, y no creo que necesitemos pedir auxilio con eso… por lo menos durante la cena" se rio de su propio chiste y Ángela y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos con el también. "yo me tengo que ir Bella, tengo que hacer unas cosas que mamá me pidió que hiciera y luego voy a ir a reunirme con unos amigos de la universidad, ¿estás segura que no quieres ir conmigo? ¿Y tú Ángela, no quieres venir con nosotros?"

Yo me negué a su propuesta porque lo que más quería en este momento era una noche en la tranquilidad y soledad en mi apartamento. Alice y Jasper tenían planeado salir con Edward y otros amigos más, y yo por supuesto me había negado a esa invitación también, me parecía lo más correcto. Rosalie y Emmett estaban fuera de la cuidad por un par de días ya que recientemente habían comprado un carro clásico que habían estado deseando desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Todo mundo tenía algo que hacer y yo decidí tomarme esta tarde libre para consentirme y relajarme sin preocuparme por lo que debo o no debo hacer. Esta noche era una escapada de todo el ajetreo de la boda.

"está bien, siempre y cuando estés segura que eso es lo que quieres. Entonces te veré mañana para la cena, disfruta la prueba del vestido mañana en la mañana, estoy seguro que lucirás hermosa," Peter me sonrió mientras me llevaba hacia él para darme un beso increíblemente apasionado. Ángela hizo un sonido que nos indico que nos habíamos pasado de la raya y que eso era algo que ella no necesitaba ver.

"oops lo siento Ángela, es solo que la voy a extrañar mucho."

Ángela se rio de la declaración de él "no te preocupes Peter, si te das cuenta que dentro de una semana y media no tendrás que separarte de ella para nada ¿verdad? Para ese entonces ustedes ya vivirán juntos en su casa."

"aja… yo estoy que ya no puedo esperar más para estar casado con Bella Swan….hummm eso será fantástico." Peter me hacia cosquillas mientras le contestaba a Ángela, se volteo y me dirigió una mirada tan llena de amor que hizo me derritiera. "dime Ángela, ¿necesitas que te de un aventón? Yo voy en la misma dirección a la que tu vas así que no será ningún problema ¿Qué dices?"

"si, seguro. Eso si ya terminamos de hacer todo lo que tenias en mente Bella."

"Por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda Ángela. Siento que avanzamos bastante hoy."

"¡genial! Entonces nos vemos mañana para la prueba de los vestidos ¿es a las 3 de la tarde verdad?" Ángela estaba muy emocionada por la prueba de mañana y por ver como quedaron nuestros vestidos. Me reí al pensar en que mis damas estaban más emocionadas que yo por ver el vestido.

Ángela y Peter se marcharon y yo me quede sola. Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, no había estado sola desde la fiesta del fin de semana pasado. Así que decidí no hacer nada relacionado con la boda esta noche, esta noche la voy a dedicar a mi misma y lo que me gusta hacer. Decidida a seguir ese plan tome mi desgastada copia de Romeo y Julieta y me acomode en el sofá sumergiéndome en las vidas de mis personajes favoritos. Leer sobre las vidas de alguien más me haría sin duda olvidarme de la mía y eso me apetecía mucho.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna interrupción del mundo exterior y era algo por lo que estaba muy agradecida. Por esta noche me olvidaría de todo lo relacionado con la boda, esta noche tampoco pensaría en ese chico de ojos verdes que ponía mi mundo de cabeza y mis emociones en un torbellino de confusión cada vez que se me acercaba y esta noche no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo incomodo que se sentiría Peter si supiera lo ansiosa que Edward Cullen me hacía sentir. Decidí mejor concentrarme en los personajes de mi libro, al pasar las horas estaba tan sumergida en el romanticismo de un amor tan fuerte y atrayente. Mi única interrupción fue cuando me moví del sofá hacia la tina llena de burbujas, en medio de tanto estrés ese baño se sentía divino y con la ayuda de un poco de vino pude relajarme aun mas y disfrutar de la vida de otros al leer mi libro.

Todo ese encanto se desapareció al momento en que el llamado de un teléfono sonando interrumpiendo mi tranquilidad, pero no era mi teléfono el que sonaba sino el de Peter. Apresuradamente salí de la tina y cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla, deje que el sonido me llevara hasta el lugar donde Peter había estado trabajando esta tarde y obviamente había olvidado su teléfono. Logre encontrar el aparato antes de que dejara de sonar, estaba sin casi sin aliento cuando logre contestar, pero eso no era nada comparado con el pánico que se escuchaba en la vos de mi hermana al responder el teléfono.

"Bella, ¿Dónde está Peter?, ¡necesito a Peter!"

"Alice, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Peter salió con sus amigos. Accidentalmente el dejo aquí su teléfono cuando vino a arreglar la gotera."

"demonios. Bella, yo no puedo hacer esto sola, necesito a Peter o a Edward ¿crees que puedes comunicarte con Peter?"

"no estoy segura donde esta Alice y ya que su celular esta aquí tampoco puedo llamarlo ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que Edward estaba con ustedes."

"él estaba con nosotros pero lo dejamos en el 'Trinity Place' porque Jasper y yo quedamos de encontrarnos con otros amigos para ir a bailar y él no estaba de ánimo para acompañarnos. He tratado de llamarlo pero no me contesta y la policía no deja que yo me ocupe de Jasper. Ellos dicen que él podría ser un peligro para mí pero yo creo que eso es ridículo. Él nunca me haría daño, de eso estoy segura; pero no importa cuántas veces yo les diga eso a ellos, y dicen que un hombre tiene que venir por él y pagar la fianza para que pueda salir de aquí. Yo no quiero meter a nadie más en esto Bella pero si no puedo contactar ni a Peter ni a Edward…."

"Alice espera un segundo, ¿Por qué diablos hablas de pagar una fianza por Jasper? ¿Te paso algo a ti? ¿Estás herida?"

Alice procedió a darme un breve resumen de lo que había pasado en el club en el que habían estado y como Jasper había perdido el control con un chico que lo estaba molestando hasta dejarlo severamente golpeado. Y ahora ellos habían ido a parar a la estación de policía y Alice estaba muy mortificada por que le preocupaba que papá se enterara de la situación y pensara mal de Jasper, y ella tenía razón en eso.

"tranquilízate Alice, yo voy a ir a Trinity Place a buscar a Edward, tal vez él está ahí todavía. Si lo encuentro voy a explicarle todo y llevarlo a la estación para que solucione esto. Trata de calmarte ¿sí? Estaremos ahí pronto, te lo prometo."

Rápidamente me puse unos jeans y una sudadera, mi pelo en una cola y corrí en búsqueda de Edward. No estaba segura de lo que haría si no lo encontraba en el bar, hacia ya un par de horas que Alice y Jasper se habían marchado dejándolo a él solo.

La suerte estaba de mi lado esta noche por que inmediatamente pude distinguirlo entre la multitud, mi atención fue inmediatamente fijada en él desde el momento en el que puse un pie en el bar, mi corazón se acelero al verlo y al darme cuenta que no estaba solo. Una pequeña chica rubia estaba sentada a su lado y los dos estaban riéndose muy animadamente como si fueran viejos amigos. Decidí ignorar mi reacción celosa hacia él y concentrarme en lo que me había traído hasta acá, ayudar a Jasper.

Edward me quedo viendo con una expresión de alarma en su rostro mientras me veía avanzar hacia él, era realmente gracioso si la situación no fuera grave. Sus ojos se movieron brevemente hacia la chica con la que estaba charlando, su espalda estaba hacia mí así que no podía verme venir. Él se disculpo con ella y salió a mi encuentro antes que yo llegara a su mesa, me pregunto si esa acción fue por mi bien o el de ella.

"Bella, ¿pasa algo?"

"siento mucho interrumpir tu cita pero…"

"no, no estoy en ninguna cita," arrugo su cara en confusión y suspiro mientras volteaba brevemente a ver a la chica que nos estaba observando con curiosidad. Ladeo su cabeza hacia ella y ella le hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decir que ella estaba bien y comprendía lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Jasper necesita tu ayuda y ni él ni Alice se pudieron comunicar contigo así que aquí me tienes." Estuvo a punto de interrumpirme pero yo levante mi mano para que me dejara terminar de hablar. "se llevaron a Jasper para la estación de policía por que perdió el control y golpeo muy fuertemente a un tipo que lo estaba molestando. Necesitamos que tú vayas a la estación y pagues una fianza para que él pueda salir libre."

Edward se puso pálido al oír todas esas cosas y urgentemente me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la salida del bar, antes de terminar con mi explicación.

"¿sabes si el otro chico se encuentra bien?" me pregunto Edward entre dientes.

"creo que sí. Alice estaba muy alterada cuando hablamos y lo único que pude entender fue que Jasper perdió el control completamente cuando el chico comenzó a criticarlo por ser un marino. La gente del bar llamo la policía y se lo llevaron arrestado."

Edward paro un taxi y dio la dirección que yo le había dado para que nos llevaran hasta la estación donde estaba Jasper. Los dos nos sentamos en el asiento trasero en un silencio muy incomodo; Edward pasaba sus dedos por su cabello muy agitadamente. Cuando finalmente decidió hablar me sorprendió mucho la dirección que había tomado nuestra conversación.

"yo tengo la culpa de esto," dijo suspirando, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana por la que pasaban los edificios.

"¿disculpa? ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"debí haberme quedado con ellos. Debí haber estado con él cuando ese idiota decidió hablar mal de los marinos. Pude haber calmado a Jasper antes que perdiera el control."

Yo estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Edward pensaba que él era el responsable de algo que evidentemente había pasado y él no era el responsable?

"no quiero ser grosera pero debo preguntarte ¿pasa esto muy a menudo? ¿Cómo esperas estar pendiente de tu hermano cuando tú vives al otro lado del mundo, y muy lejos de él? Esto no es tu culpa Edward."

En medio de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba pude ver que los ojos le brillaban, podía ver la angustia y preocupación que sentía por su hermano reflejada en ellos. Eso me hacia querer poder consolarlo y apoyarlo, pero mis manos no se movieron de mi regazo.

"no, no, no. Esto no ha pasado nunca antes pero debí saber que no tardaría en suceder después de todo lo que él ha tenido que soportar últimamente. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Jasper es la persona más tierna que he conocido, es fuerte pero también es compasivo. Él desea hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor ayudando, no hiriendo. Le va hacer mucho daño darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho esta noche, no importan las razones por las que lo hizo."

Todo lo que Edward estaba diciendo era cierto. Estas pocas semanas que tengo de conocerlo Jasper no había demostrado sino consideración, gentileza, humor y preocupación hacia aquellos que lo rodeaban. Para mí era muy difícil imaginarme en su lugar esa persona violenta y agresiva que había sido arrestada por golpear a alguien.

"¿Qué le paso Edward? ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?"

Edward suspiro y su cara se estremeció al contemplar cuidadosamente su respuesta, yo sabía que estaba considerando que decirme.

"mira Bella, no es realmente algo que yo deba contarte pero dadas las circunstancias y el lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos y sabiendo que debes estar preocupada por tu hermana, creo que te mereces una explicación. Jasper va a necesitar de nuestra ayuda, de la ayuda de todos nosotros y yo voy a presionarlo para que él personalmente les diga que es lo que le pasa, tenemos que ayudarlo a resolver esto, no hay otra solución."

"puedes confiar en mi Edward, yo no le voy a decir nada de esto a nadie."

La breve explicación que Edward me dio sobre lo que le había pasado a Jasper en Afganistán me ayudo a entender la preocupación que sentía por su hermano y yo sentí pena al darme cuenta de todas las cosas tan horrorosas por las que había pasado Jasper y que tenía que liderar con ellas él solo. Su escuadrón había sido emboscado mientras cumplían con la misión de trasladar las mujeres y los niños a un lugar más seguro. Jasper había visto la muerte y la destrucción muy de cerca y en un grado que nadie debería ser testigo de tantos horrores. Jasper había peleado hasta quedar inconsciente y cuando despertó en el hospital estaba muy mal herido pero vivo todavía, lastimosamente no se podía decir lo mismo de algunos de sus compañeros y amigos como tampoco de muchas de las mujeres y los niños que estaban bajo su cuidado. Jasper se sentía culpable por esas muertes y eso era algo que lo asechaba constantemente.

"dios mío, no tenía ni idea que Jasper hubiera pasado por todo eso y que eso lo atormente tanto, él parece estar tan tranquilo y tan… seguro de sí mismo." Me puse a pensar en estos días que habíamos pasado juntos y trate de recordar algún momento en el que él hubiera dado señales de estar agitado o preocupado, pero no conseguí acordarme de nada. Él parecía tan alegre y despreocupado cuando estaba con nosotros y estaba siempre bromeando y siempre con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Él ha hecho un muy buen trabajo al ocultar eso de nosotros."

"lo sé. Me sorprendí mucho cuando llegue aquí y lo vi tan feliz. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando él estaba todavía en el hospital en Alemania y lucia realmente como si hubiera vencido la muerte. Jamás me imagine verlo tan recuperado, tenía la esperanza de verlo mejor pero nunca creí que de verdad estaría mejor. Yo creo que todo se debe a Alice y el hecho de estar aquí por Peter, él está muy enamorado de ella Bella, y no dudo que él haya tratado de aparentar que estaba bien por no preocupar a Peter." Edward movía sus manos nerviosamente y evadía mi mirada. "parece que su armadura ahora tiene una grieta."

Sin darnos cuenta el taxi se detuvo frente la estación de policía, estábamos tan inmersos en nuestra conversación que el viaje paso desapercibido por los dos. Cuando el conductor nos pregunto si esta era la dirección correcta, los dos volvimos rápidamente a la realidad y tratamos de evitar la intensidad del momento entre los dos. Edward le pago al taxista mientras yo me bajaba del carro y caminaba hacia la acera, cuando Edward salió del taxi yo puse mi mano sobre su brazo y él me miro asombrado.

"trataremos de ayudarlo Edward, todos nosotros estaremos ahí para él."

El asintió con su sonrisa de lodo y yo quite mi mano de su brazo para que él pudiera entrar a la estación y ayudar a Jasper. En el momento en que nosotros entramos Alice salió a encontrarnos.

"gracias a dios que están aquí, ellos no me dejan entrar a hablar con él pero yo puedo verlo desde aquí y parece un león enjaulado." Ella apunto hacia la celda en que se encontraba Jasper. De vez en cuando se le podía ver y se notaba sin duda lo desesperado que estaba, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la celda sin cesar. De pronto dio un puñetazo contra las barras de su celda y yo me estremecí al pensar lo doloroso que podía ser eso.

"ellos dicen que él puede ser peligroso para mí, pero eso no es cierto. Si tan siquiera me dejaran verlo yo podría calmarlo y ellos verían al verdadero Jasper, yo se que él jamás me haría daño…. ¿verdad que él nunca haría eso Edward?"

Edward tomo a Alice por los hombros para darle su apoyo, él la miro a los ojos y trato lo mejor que pudo de aliviar su estrés

"no Alice, no creo que él sea capaz de lastimarte. No conscientemente."

Alice se relajo un poco y le devolvió una mirada suplicante y le dijo en un suspiro "¿lo ayudaras?"

"por eso estoy aquí Alice, ya verás que todo estará bien." Alice dio un paso hacia adelante y lo abrazo, Edward le devolvió el abrazo. Yo mientras tanto tuve que darme la vuelta antes de que mi imaginación volara y pudiera imaginarme como se sentirá estar entre sus brazos, estar tan cerca de su calor y su cuidado.

Edward se aparto de Alice para aproximarse al escritorio del oficial a cargo de la delegación y después de firmar un sinnúmero de papeles, él fue llevado hacia la celda donde estaba su hermano.

Mire muy fascinada el emocional encuentro entre los dos hermanos, las manos de Jasper se aferraban a los barrotes de la celda e inmediatamente Edward puso las suyas sobre las de él brindándole su apoyo. Jasper agacho su frente contra los fríos barrotes mientras Edward le susurraba algo. Nosotras no podíamos escuchar la conversación pero algo que Edward le dijo a Jasper causo que este se deslizara lentamente hacia el piso, Edward lo siguió y ahora los dos estaban sentados en el suelo son las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro sin soltarse de las manos, Alice dio un grito ahogado y en ese momento me di cuenta de que esa era una conversación privada y que debíamos dejarlos solos. Mi trabajo ahora era distraer a Alice.

"¿te encuentras bien?" me fue muy difícil moverla de el lugar en el que estaba parada pero después de un tiempo camino hacia las sillas que estaban a unos pasos de nosotros, nos dejamos caer pesadamente sobre las sillas.

"no tengo idea de lo que paso Bella, ya todos se habían marchado y nosotros nos estábamos tomando el último trago de la noche, había un televisor en el bar el cual estaba transmitiendo las ultimas noticias de Afganistán. Yo sabía que ver eso iba a ser difícil para Jasper así que pensé en sugerirle que mejor nos marcháramos antes de que ver eso lo incomodara pero él estaba viendo aquellas imagines como en un trance, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo este chico que obviamente estaba borracho empezó a decir que no teníamos por qué estar en guerra y todo eso y también dijo cualquiera que fuera capaz de ir hasta allá a pelear en esa guerra no era más que un asesino. Y no había visto nunca la cara de Jasper tan desprovista de emociones, parecía un zombi Bella. Él parecía una persona completamente diferente pero parecía estar todavía bajo control así que no me sentía preocupada o atemorizada. Él simplemente le dijo al chico que debería tener más respeto por esas personas que decidían poner sus vidas en riesgo por obtener paz para su país ya que ellos estaban ahí para proteger los inocentes no para herirlos no hacerles daño. Él chico inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con un marino y eso fue el principio de todo el caos, él chico se lanzo sobre Jasper y yo solo pude escuchar una parte de lo que le dijo a Jazz, Jasper pronto perdió el control y el chico se fue al suelo. Dos de los del servicio del seguridad del bar, el bar tender y yo hicimos lo que pudimos para quitarle a Jasper de encima al chico. En ese momento tuve tanto miedo de él Bella, en ese momento no era la persona con la que había estado pasando tanto tiempo estos días. Yo nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de hacerle tanto daño a alguien, de perder el control de esa forma.

Puse mi brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y la acerque hacia mí ofreciéndole lo único que podía ofrecerle, un hombro para llorar. No tenía la más mínima idea en que iba a parar todo esto y de verdad me preocupaba mi hermana. Jasper es sin duda un buen chico, pero ¿Qué pasaría si él decide desquitarse de todo lo que le ha pasado con ella sin ninguna previa intención?

"le vi la expresión que tenía cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. En su cara se podía ver que sabía el daño que había causado al golpear al chico. Yo había logrado calmarlo un poco cuando la policía apareció y se lo llevo. Ellos no me permitieron quedarme con él pero yo sabía que me necesitaba, él me necesitaba para volver en sí, para que lo ayudara a deshacerse de los demonios que se habían apoderado de él en ese momento. Y cuando ellos no me dejaron siquiera que pagar su fianza y poder llevarlo a casa, yo también perdí el control. Ya también necesitaba ayuda, siento mucho haberte metido en este lio Bella, de verdad lo siento."

"Alice nunca te disculpes conmigo por pedirme ayuda, para eso somos hermanas. Ya verás como Edward resuelve esto y así podremos llevar a Jasper a casa y olvidarnos de todo lo que paso esta noche con ese chico del bar. Lo que él hizo estuvo mal pero a mí me parece que él se ha estado guardando esas cosas para él mismo en vez de dejar que las personas que lo quieren lo ayuden. Nosotros podemos hacerlo entender que él no está solo, que nosotros podemos ayudarlo. Si él deja que lo ayudemos estoy más que segura que eso no volverá a pasar, ya lo veras."

Alice se sentó derecha y mis palabras le dieron confianza y me agradeció por no pensar mal de su novio, mas ella no sabía que yo tenía mis razones para entender por qué él había perdido el control de esa forma, yo espero que para el final de la noche ella también sepa lo que está pasando con él; después de todo no es algo que yo deba contarle.

Cuando Edward y Jasper caminaron hacia donde nosotros estábamos sentadas la aflicción en sus caras decía más que mil palabras, pero Jasper parecía estar ya más calmado. Alice se paro y muy temerosamente buscaba la cara de Jasper para tratar de descifrar como reaccionaría él hacia ella.

"lo siento mucho Alice," le dijo en una suave vos que era muy difícil de escuchar y la reacción inmediata de Alice fue tirársele encima. Ella puso su cara en su pecho, él la abrazo fuerte y yo desvié mi atención de ellos hacia Edward mientras esperábamos pacientemente que ellos terminaran. Él me dio esa sonrisa sincera y yo pude ver en su rostro que estaba muy cansado así que decidí interrumpirles el momento a Alice y Jasper.

"vamos a casa chicos, ahí podrán tener un poco mas de privacidad." Hice un gesto con la mano para que vieran lo ocupada que estaba la estación trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad de donde estábamos. "me alegra que estés bien Jasper."

Jasper y Alice caminaron hacia la puerta después de haber reclamado las pertenencias de Jasper. Yo decidí quedarme atrás con Edward y los dos manteníamos una conversación entre susurros para que nadie más nos pudiera escuchar.

"¿te encuentras bien?"

Estaba a punto de responderme cuando una voz que venía de mi derecha causo que Edward se paralizara y le lanzara rayos con la mirada al borracho que estaba recostado sobre los barrotes de su celda y que me estaba devorando con la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres de los que comparte verdad? ¿Qué puedo decirte? Me siento particularmente atraído hacia las castañas, especialmente las que son tan sexis como tu chica de ahí."

"ten cuidado con lo que dices," le rugió furiosamente Edward mientras la furia se escapaba de él. El policía que estaba con el borracho le dio a Edward una mirada cautelosa antes de exigirle al sujeto que se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo.

"no puedo evitar apreciar las nenas, oficial," cuando el borracho se volteo hacia nosotros, Edward inconscientemente me agarro por la cintura y me acerco mas a él para protegerme, si yo no hubiera estado tan aturdida por el hecho de estar tan cerca a él probablemente me hubiera reído de su despliegue de testosterona.

"no, tú definitivamente no eres de los que comparte. Él la mantiene lo más cerca posible y yo no lo puedo culpar. Cariño ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión, eres tan sexy."

"claro que si porque parece que este es tu segundo hogar ¿no Roger? Vamos, deja la pareja en paz." Le contesto el policía mientras movía su cabeza desaprobando las payasadas del borracho.

La ira de Edward se había disminuido un poco pero yo no iba permitir que él perdiera el control con el borracho.

"vamos Edward, vámonos de aquí antes que tengamos que pagar fianza para sacar a dos Cullen de aquí esta noche. ¡Dios mío! No me quiero siquiera imaginar que le harías a ese tipo si estuviera viendo a tu novia y no a mí." Mi propósito era aligerar un poco el ambiente pero la reacción de Edward no era en lo más mínimo de relajado. Él inmediatamente salto de mi lado como si el contacto conmigo lo hubiera quemado y su cara estaba totalmente roja. El no sentir más el calor de su brazo sobre mi cintura no era algo muy placentero.

"lo siento Bella, no sé que estaba pensando en ese momento. Creo que ha sido una noche muy larga, eso es todo." Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y dirigió una mirada tímida hacia Alice y Jasper quienes estaban todavía disfrutando de su reencuentro suspirándose palabras tiernas el uno al otro. "yo solamente estoy tan…. cansado." El apretó su nariz entre sus dedos y yo solamente quería quitar de su mente todo lo que le preocupaba.

Mi vos expresaba mi preocupación. "está bien Edward, ¿Por qué no vamos todos a casa y ahí decidimos que vamos hacer luego?"

"me parece un buen plan," Edward le hizo la parada al taxi al cual nos subimos rápidamente y esperamos a que Jasper y Alice se subieran también, antes que pudiera perderme en mi mundo Edward me toco muy suavemente el hombro y me dijo "gracias por tu ayuda esta noche Bella, Jasper y yo lo apreciamos mucho."

"no te preocupes por eso Edward. Para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse mutuamente.

"Gracias a dios por tan buenos amigos entonces."

Los cuatro permanecimos en silencio camino a casa, cada uno de nosotros tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar esta noche. Algo me decía que la noche no había terminado aun y que de alguna forma debería prepararme para lo que vendría después. Sentía que mis emociones estaban en una montaña rusa, y me preguntaba cuándo podría finalmente bajar de ella.


	5. CAPITULO 5  REVELACIONES

**Stephenie Meyer es la autora original de la saga, yo solamente me inspiro en sus personajes**

**Perdida por Amor es la versión en Español de la historia de Michelle, Mtk1970 Loss to Love.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 - REVELACIONES**

PDVE (Punto de Vista de Edward)

Hacia un minuto que me estaba riendo muy animadamente de las tonterías que Jane me estaba contando pero al siguiente minuto estaba experimentando esa sensación extraña que me decía que Bella estaba cerca. Me preocupa la reacción tan intensa que tiene mi cuerpo hacia ella cuando no la había ni siquiera visto, y cuando por fin la vi caminando hacia mí, sentí que se me apretaba la garganta al verla tan hermosa en su sudadera y jeans, recién bañada y sin una gota de maquillaje. No la había visto mas encantadora en mi vida. Todos en el bar estaban vestidos para ir de fiesta pero Bella sobresalía entre la multitud, su hermosura se resaltaba ahun mas que de costumbre, y para ser sinceros eso me irritaba de sobremanera. Yo no quería que ella significara nada para mi, y aquí estoy admirando su hermosura, admirando lo que nunca seria mío.

Rápidamente tome la decisión de ir hacia ella antes de que se acercara donde estaba Jane. Le dije a Jane que algo había surgido y que era urgente que yo lo atendiera y rápidamente me despedí de ella. Mi atención ya no estaba mas centrada en Jane, ahora todo mi atención y mi ser estaban centrados hacia Bella y en averiguar qué es lo que la había traído hasta aquí. Algo me decía que ella no estaba aquí por nada bueno.

"Bella ¿paso algo?"

"siento mucho interrumpir tu cita Edward pero…"

_¿Ella creía que yo estaba en una cita? Eso es ridículo, nada que fuera más falso. Me costaba suficiente trabajo mantenerla a ella fuera de mi cabeza, no digamos estar pensando en tener una cita con alguien más._

"yo no estoy en ninguna cita," mire de nuevo a Jane y ella nos quedo viendo con mucho interés. Ya veo que tendré que darle una explicación la próxima vez que la vea, pero este no es momento para preocuparme por eso. Jane nos miro brevemente a Bella y a mí y nos saludo desde la mesa en donde estaba, y yo sabía que ella entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" espero que mi tono no haya parecido tan duro como me había parecido a mí. Me preocupaba el que ella estuviera aquí.

"Jasper necesita tu ayuda y no se podían comunicar contigo, así que aquí estoy."

_¿Jasper? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué no me llamaron directamente a mí? _

Estaba a punto de hacerle todas esas preguntas pero alzo su mano para detenerme y seguir con sus explicaciones.

"se lo llevaron para la estación de policía por que él perdió el control y golpeo muy fuertemente a un chico, necesitamos que vengas y pagues la fianza para que pueda salir libre."

_¿Mi hermano golpeo a alguien? No lo puedo creer._

_¿Jasper está preso y necesita mi ayuda? No puedo imaginarme eso._

_Pero aquí esta Bella diciéndome lo que había pasado y si me detenía a pensarlo eso no debería sorprenderme para nada, finalmente Jasper había estallado. Él había estado ridículamente bien considerando todo lo que le había pasado últimamente._

"¿sabes si el otro chico está bien?"

_Por favor dime que está bien. Si Jasper había herido a este chico yo se que luego se lamentaría de haber perdido el control y nunca se perdonaría por lo que hizo. Esto lo hará retroceder mucho y se hundirá en una gran depresión de la cual le será muy difícil salir. _

"yo creo que sí. Alice estaba muy alterada y lo poco que le pude entender fue que Jasper perdió el control cuando un chico que estaba borracho comenzó a burlarse y hablar mal de los marinos. La gente que estaba en el bar llamo la policía y se lo llevaron deteniendo."

De alguna manera recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo y me apresure a conseguirnos un taxi y una vez adentro pude seguir reprimiéndome por ser tan descuidado.

"esto es mi culpa," no me di cuenta que había dicho eso hasta que Bella me respondió.

"lo siento, no te comprendo ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"debí haberme quedado con ellos. Debí haber estado ahí cuando ese idiota decidió criticar y hablar mal de los marinos. Yo pude haber calmado a Jasper antes de que perdiera el control.

Bella estaba claramente confundida por mi razonamiento. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle a Bella lo que le pasa a Jasper sin traicionar su confianza?

"no quiero ser grosera pero debo preguntarte ¿pasa esto muy a menudo? ¿Cómo esperas estar pendiente de tu hermano cuando tú vives al otro lado del mundo, y muy lejos de él? Esto no es tu culpa Edward."

Ella pensaba que Jasper tenía problemas controlando su ira y no puedo culparla por suponer eso, pero aun así me hiere saberlo. Quiero que Bella opine tan bien de Jasper como yo opino de él. Jasper no es ningún monstruo que va por ahí golpeando gente por donde quiera que pase, normalmente es él el que me calma cuando algo se sale de control. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que él perdiera el control de esa forma, tengo que hacer que Bella lo vea de esa forma también.

"no, no, no. Esto no ha pasado nunca antes pero debí saber que no tardaría en suceder después de todo lo que él ha tenido que soportar últimamente. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Jasper es la persona más tierna que he conocido, es fuerte pero también es compasivo. Él desea hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor ayudando, no hiriendo. Le va hacer mucho daño darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho esta noche, no importan las razones por las que lo hizo."

Podía ver por la expresión de su rostro que ella estaba analizando mis palabras, buscando la verdad en ellas. Ella había compartido con Jasper casi dos semanas ya, seguramente ella podrá ver lo buena persona que es mi hermano.

"¿Qué le paso Edward? ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?"

En mi cabeza había un caos. Por un aparte creía que Bella se merecía saber por lo que Jasper había pasado desde que había decidido unirse al mundo militar, pero por otra parte quería darle mi apoyo a mi hermano y dejar esto entre familia nada más. Jasper ni siquiera le había contado nada de esto a Peter, su mejor amigo. ¿Tengo yo derecho a contar esa historia? Me basto una mirada hacia los preocupados ojos de Bella para obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"mira Bella, no es realmente algo que yo deba contarte pero dadas las circunstancias y el lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos y sabiendo que debes estar preocupada por tu hermana, creo que te mereces una explicación. Jasper va a necesitar de nuestra ayuda, de la ayuda de todos nosotros y yo voy a presionarlo para que él personalmente les diga que es lo que le pasa, tenemos que ayudarlo a resolver esto, no hay otra solución."

"puedes confiar en mi Edward, yo no le voy a decir nada de esto a nadie." En mi no había ninguna duda que podía confiar en ella. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de eso? No lo sé, pero me deje llevar de todas maneras y le conté todos los horrores por los que Jasper había pasado estando de servicio en Afganistán. El recordar que Jasper casi había muerto en su deber y otros marinos habían dejado ahí sus vidas me hizo sentir físicamente enfermo. El hecho que los fantasmas de todas esas mujeres, niños y sus compañeros hubieran muerto ahí muy trágicamente era un gran fantasma de culpabilidad para Jasper, saber que eso lo cargaba como una condena era algo que no me animaba siquiera a considerar. Sabía que eso era una gran carga en la conciencia de mi hermano. Yo fui la primera persona de la familia en verlo cuando lo llevaron para un hospital en Alemania y fui el que estuvo allí cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, y que él era uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido. Fue algo muy difícil de asimilar para él y no se lo desearía a mi peor enemigo.

"dios mío, no tenía ni idea que Jasper hubiera pasado por todo eso y que eso lo atormente tanto, él parece estar tan tranquilo y tan… seguro de sí mismo."

No podía más que estar de acuerdo con ella, le comente lo mucho que me había sorprendido verlo tan bien cuando llegue aquí. También le dije que pensaba que toda esa mejoría se debía al amor que Jasper sentía por Alice y la fuerte conexión que tenia con Peter. También le hice saber de mi preocupación por los deslices que estaba demostrando, yo sabía perfectamente que Jasper necesitaría ayuda. Solo espero que él nos deje ayudarlo.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto nos encontramos frente a la estación de policía, estaba pagándole al taxista sus servicios para salir del taxi y juntarme con Bella que me estaba esperando ya afuera en la acera. Ella acerco su mano para ponerla sobre mi brazo y casi dejo salir un gemido de placer al sentir su tímido toque. Había hecho todo lo posible por asegurarme que estos pasados días no hubiera ningún contacto físico entre nosotros dos, por no tocarla, han sido un par de días muy difíciles para mí. Y ahora ella rompe mi propia regla sin siquiera pensarlo, ahora me era muy difícil concentrarme en lo que me estaba diciendo.

"trataremos de ayudarlo Edward, todos nosotros estaremos ahí para él."

Sus palabras de apoyo me ayudaron a creer que todo estaría bien. Caminamos juntos hacia la estación donde yo me preparaba para ayudar a mi hermano.

Alice estaba fuera de sí, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por Jasper y yo internamente le agradecí a Dios por que Jasper hubiera encontrado a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a estar con él, no importándole las circunstancias en las que él se encontrara. Pueda que Alice no entienda aun por lo que él está pasando pero por lo menos no había salido corriendo aterrorizada por la situación, eso les hará bien en su relación. Trate de darle el apoyo que pude en ese momento para luego dirigirme a la celda donde tenían a Jasper.

En su cara era evidente lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, se le notaban los demonios que había tratado de combatir y el cansancio que tenia. Estaba agachado y avergonzado en un rincón y todo lo que yo le podía ofrecer eran mis manos en forma de apoyo físico, así que las puse sobre las suyas. El contacto pareció calmarlo así que le deje saber que pronto lo sacaría de aquí y nos podríamos ir a casa.

"¿Qué paso Jazz?"

"oh Edward. ¿Sabes cómo esta Alice? ¿Sabes si se encuentra bien?"

"ella está bien, pero ella no sabe que está pasando Jasper. Ella no se merece ver como pierdes el control de esa manera, especialmente cuando no es normal verte reaccionar así. Necesitas explicarle y también necesitas nuestra ayuda."

Él se deslizo al piso, yo no solté su mano y me senté frente a él en el suelo.

"ella se merece al alguien mejor que yo, no puedo salir y enfrentarla." La angustia de Jasper era tan grande que pude sentirla en mí.

"ella se merece lo mejor Jazz y ese eres sin duda tú. No te desenfoques, lo que paso hoy es sin duda un gran error y no es quien realmente eres. Necesitas dejarte ayudar, necesitas enfrentar todo lo que te ha pasado y para eso nos necesitas a nosotros. Alice debería ser la primera en darse cuenta por lo que estas pasando."

"le di la golpiza de su vida a ese sujeto Edward. Podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no pude parar. Todo lo que podía oír era lo que él estaba diciendo sobre los marinos, decía que no éramos nada, que no éramos mas que asesinos pagados por el gobierno, que yo era un asesino y ¿sabes qué? Muy dentro de mi yo se que lo que él está diciendo es cierto, ese tipo tiene razón. No importa como lo veas, yo estuve involucrado en la muerte de todas esas mujeres y niños. Se supone que debía protegerlos y no lo hice."

"Jasper lo que paso no fue tu culpa, tuviste suerte de salir de ahí con vida. Hay gente que ignora lo que tu trabajo significa, ignoran lo que cientos de mujeres y hombres hacen cada día. Tú estabas ahí no porque tu país lo exigía sino porque te importaba, por que querías salvar vidas y ayudar a los demás. Esos que te critican no ven el dolor que tienes que soportar haya día con día, ellos están ahí para ver como sufres tú cuando alguno de tus amigos sale herido o muerto del campo de batalla, ellos no ven lo culpable que te sientes. Jasper yo te conozco, se que la culpa te está comiendo vivo y sé que sientes que no deberías estar vivo, se que sientes que debiste haber muerto junto a tus amigos y a todas esas mujeres y niños pero eso no es cierto. Te necesitamos Jasper, tu familia te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan, y Alice también te necesita. Tienes que enfrentar lo que te paso en vez de huir y creer que todo desaparecerá solo si aparentas estar cómodo con eso. Cada uno de tus amigos y de tu familia estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ayudarte y hacer esto más fácil para ti, tienes una vida increíble por vivir Jasper, y te solo está esperando que te recuperes. Muéstrales respeto a esas personas que perdiste viviendo tu vida plenamente. Golpear idiotas en un bar no es la mejor manera de lograr eso, pero si asegurándote que la maravillosa mujer que te está esperando afuera entienda por lo que estas pasando y tenga oportunidad de entender lo que estas pasando y pueda ayudarte. Ese es un paso hacia el camino correcto."

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Jasper compartió sus inseguridades y preocupaciones conmigo. Yo lo escuchaba muy atentamente mientras él abría su corazón y me dejaba ver todas las emociones que habían dentro desde ese fatídico día del ataque, la culpabilidad de haber sobrevivido, el dolor de su recuperación, el horror que vivía en sus pesadillas, la esperanza de conocer algún día a Alice y finalmente la realización de que no podía continuar haciendo esto solo. Esa charla fue sin duda un paso hacia adelante en el camino de la recuperación de Jasper, dejando de lado el hecho que estábamos en el piso de una estación de policía, creo que la noche ha sido muy productiva.

"¿estás listo para regresar a casa Jasper?" se puso en pie de inmediatamente y sostuvo su cabeza muy en alto.

"estoy listo."

Le hice una seña al oficial que había estado parado cerca de la celda, para dejarlo saber que mi hermano se encontraba bien y que era confiable dejarlo salir. Caminamos hacia afuera juntos, no hubo ningún alboroto, nada de gritos demasiado emocionados o regaños, ambos sabíamos que Jasper había hecho mal pero que también estaba dispuesto a mejorar la situación. Después de tanto ajetreo estaba muy exhausto y estoy seguro que Jasper también lo está.

No estaba seguro a como reaccionaria Alice hacia Jasper. Pero mientras más nos acercábamos a las chicas vi que no tenía nada que temer por que después de una breve explicación y disculpa Alice estaba inmediatamente en los brazos de Jasper y era evidente que no saldría corriendo. Finalmente habían encontrado el uno en el otro lo que habían estado buscando y estaban dispuestos a que esa relación funcionara, no importa cuán difícil eso fuera. Bella estaba observándome a mi con esos ojos tan expresivos y me hizo sonreír, si tan solo pudiera yo también correr con la misma suerte de Jasper y Alice, estaría dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo si con ello me asegurara que Bella estaría siempre a mi lado. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ella a meterse tan dentro de mí sin haber hecho nada siquiera? Pero dañar la relación con su futuro esposo era una dificultad a la que no podía enfrentarme ahora o nunca.

"¿te encuentras bien?" mire muy detenidamente a Jasper mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio del oficial y regresaba a responder la pregunta que Bella le había hecho pero en vez de eso lo único que pude escuchar fue la vos del borracho diciendo tonterías que me hizo perder el control del coraje.

"con esa muñequita no me importaría para nada compartir mi celda."

Cuando me di la vuelta y vi que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a Bella no pude contener mas mi furia y le gruñí muy amenazadoramente, advirtiéndole que debía cuidar lo que salía de su bocota. Pero él siguió diciéndole cosas desagradables y mi nivel de tensión subió mil veces más. Así que sin pensarlo acerque a Bella más hacia mí para poder protegerla, como si eso podría detener al borracho. Nunca antes me había sentido tan enojado en mi vida, y no fue hasta que Bella me dijo que estaba dándole demasiada importancia a algo que no valía la pena que pude recobrar un poco la calma y pude notar mi brazo en su cintura. Claro que había sido una reacción automática acercarla más a mí para protegerla pero ahora que me daba cuenta de ello estaba muy apenado.

"lo siento Bella, no sé que estaba pensando en ese momento. Creo que ha sido una noche muy larga, eso es todo." Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos para evitar la tentación de tocarla otra vez. Cuando vi a Jasper y a Alice tan cómodos juntos, aun después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche, me hizo darme cuenta de lo solo que me sentía y que era muy probable que me quedara así por largo tiempo debido a mis fuertes sentimientos por Bella. Ya me podía ver comparando a todas las chicas con las que saldría con mi perfecta Bella, todas vendrían siendo mi segunda opción.

"yo solamente estoy tan…. cansado."

"está bien Edward, ¿Por qué no vamos todos a casa y ahí decidimos que vamos hacer luego?"

Íbamos rumbo hacia el apartamento de Bella y Alice, y en cuanto entre me encontré distraído por el lugar, este lugar es parte de Bella y el estar aquí me dará mas información sobre su personalidad. Yo sabía que el descubrir más cosas de ella, cosas que solamente afirmarían lo únicamente increíble que ella era no me serviría de nada, igual me quedaría solo y ella nunca será parte de mi vida. El apartamento era una perfecta combinación de la personalidad de ambas chicas, era muy evidente las cosas que Alice había escogido y cuáles eran el estilo de Bella. A pesar de la diferencia entre las dos hermanas y sus personalidades el lugar era acogedor y armonioso.

Estaba tan entretenido observando mí alrededor que no note que Alice y Jasper se habían dirigido directo al cuarto de ella, seguramente para conversar más en privado.

"creo que tienen una charla pendiente, ¿no crees?" Bella apunto hacia la habitación cerrada mientras yo aclaraba mis pensamientos. Me sonrió muy tímidamente y me ofreció algo de beber, acepte tomarme un café con ella con la esperanza que eso me mantuviera despierto un rato más. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a las chicas solas con Jasper en este momento aunque sabía que él no sería capaz de perder la cordura de nuevo. Pero no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría Alice cuando Jasper le revelara todos sus demonios, eso me ponía muy nervioso. Así que decidí mejor quedarme aquí por si él necesitaba que lo calmaran.

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando Bella regreso a la cocina con las dos tazas de café, trate muy fuertemente de concentrarme en agarrar la taza y no quemarme en vez de sentir las manos de Bella contra las mías, o al ver como su cabello se salía de su coleta y caía sobre su cara, esos pequeños detalles le daban un aire de diosa. Con un profundo suspiro me di cuenta que este no era el mejor lugar para mí en este momento, me sentía muy vulnerable y cansado después de todo lo que había sucedido con mi hermano. Y la tentación de tener a Bella tan cerca era casi insoportable.

"¿regresara Peter esta noche?" mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y me vio con ojos de asombro por un par de segundos.

"no lo creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" me dijo muy nerviosamente.

"esperaba que lo hiciera, así no tendría que dejarlas a ustedes solas con Jasper en el estado en él que se encuentra. Me sentiría mejor si hubiera alguien más con ustedes esta noche, por si acaso," su mirada de pánico me hizo continuar mi explicación. "no es que crea que va a haber algún problema, es solo que esta muy ofuscado por todo lo que le ha pasado en este momento y no quiero que piense que lo he dejado solo después de que le dije que estaría aquí para ayudarlo."

"lo siento Edward pero Peter no tiene ninguna intención de regresar esta noche, se ira directo a su casa y no tengo forma de contactarlo por que dejo su celular aquí."

"¿entonces crees que me debería llevar a Jasper conmigo a casa?" le dije inseguro de lo que debería de hacer.

"ellos necesitan resolver esto Edward. Yo sé que es tarde pero debes darles tiempo, si te sientes cómodo puedes quedarte aquí hoy. El sofá no es tan malo para dormir en el."

No era la mejor idea pero Bella tiene razón, Alice y Jasper necesitan su tiempo a solas y si yo me llevo a Jasper a casa ahora seguramente se empeorara la situación. Seguro puedo lidiar con una noche de incomodidades si eso significa que él va a estar mejor en la mañana. Dude un poco antes de aceptar la propuesta de Bella.

"gracias por todo Bella, de verdad muchas gracias."

"no es ninguna molestia, déjame traerte algunas mantas y almohadas para que puedas estar mas cómodo." Bella desapareció mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos y me aflojaba la camisa. Mientras trataba de relajarme me recosté, pero relajarme era casi imposible sabiendo que la chica que plagaba cada uno de mis sueños y mis pesadillas estaría a solo unos pasos de mi. Cerré los ojos para evitar verla cuando la escuche regresar, no abrí los ojos y me estuve quieto, tal vez sería más fácil si disminuyo nuestras interacciones, así que me hice pasar por dormido. Mi respiración se torno profunda y ella creyó que el cansancio me había vencido. Muy delicadamente ella puso una almohada bajo mi cabeza y una manta sobre mí, trate de estrecharme para acomodarme mejor pero mi cuerpo estaba muy consciente de su cercanía, ella estaba agachada sobre mí y yo pude muy fácilmente agarrarla y acercarla más a mí.

"buenas noches Edward" susurro Bella y se marcho tan rápido como llego, y yo trate de dormirme, y fue casi imposible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La noche siguiente estaba sentado solo en un bar preguntándome que estaba mal conmigo. El bar ténder me estaba dando miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando, seguramente estaba preocupado porque había estado bebiendo mucho y le preocupaba que fuera armar algún escándalo. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en esa chica de ojos cafés que aparecía en mi pensamiento cada segundo. Esta más que claro que estoy siendo castigado por algo y estoy muy cerca de dejar Nueva York para evitar todo lo que viene con ella.

Hoy en la mañana deje el apartamento de Bella muy temprano para evitar sentarme enfrente de ella y pretender que no significaba nada para mí. Rápidamente fui a chequear a Jasper, lo encontré todavía dormido con sus brazos entrelazados a Alice, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que ella. Eso me dio luz verde para marcharme, y aproveche la oportunidad lo más rápido que pude, deteniéndome un minuto para escribirle una nota de agradecimiento a las chicas por haberme dejado pasar la noche aquí.

Me sentí aliviado al llegar al apartamento de Emmett y poder estar solo por un par de horas. Rosalie y Emmett no volverían sino hasta mañana por la mañana y por lo que tengo entendido estarán ocupados por la tarde ya que tienen que ir a ajustarse sus trajes para la boda y cosas por el estilo. Yo mientras tanto le agradezco a mi suerte por no ser parte del cortejo de la boda, así no me sentiré mas incomodo todavía cuando tuviera que estar parado al lado de Peter y verlo casándose con Bella y pretender que no me importa.

Mí mañana paso sin más problema y el regreso de Rosalie y Emmett me alegro un poco el día, volviéndome al presente y alejándome de mis turbulentos pensamientos. Ellos estaban muy emocionados por el carro clásico que acababan de comprar y se les notaba cuando me lo presumían muy orgullosamente. Rosalie tenía planes de hacerle mejoras mecánicas al carro para que corriera más rápido pero se esperaría hasta después de la boda para comenzar a trabajar en el. El que ella me recordara de la boda me hizo volver a al estado depresivo en el que había estaba en la mañana. Gracias a dios ninguno de ellos comento sobre mi ánimo porque la verdad no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie.

Por la tarde Rosalie y Emmett se dirigieron a cumplir con sus deberes, y pude volver a encerrarme en mi mismo. Si voy a estar todo melancólico y depresivo prefiero hacerlo a solas. La tarde estaba lenta mientras leía y respondía un par de correos y hacia un par de llamadas para asegurarme que todo marchaba bien en mi trabajo mientras yo estaba ausente.

Mi celular sonó alertándome de un mensaje nuevo, lo saque de mi bolsillo para ver quien se quería comunicar conmigo.

_Necesito un favor tuyo Ed. Rosalie dejo su billetera en casa y la necesita ¿podrías llevársela tú?- Em_

¡Genial! Yo queriendo tener un día libre de Bella (y con ella la tentación) y Emmett me estaba pidiendo que fuera directamente a la boca del lobo, vaya suerte la mia ¿verdad?

_No hay problema, ¿A dónde tengo que ir?- E_

Emmett me regreso el mensaje con la dirección a donde las chicas se estaban probando los vestidos y un emotivo agradecimiento por ayudarle. No le podía negar a mi amigo un favor tan simple como ese, a pesar que era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Me logre convencer a mi mismo que solo iría hasta allá, le daría la billetera a Rose y saldría de ahí lo más rápido posible. No hay ninguna razón por la cual yo tenga que ver a Bella o hablar con ella, además ella estará seguramente demasiado ocupada con sus cosas de la boda. Todo estará bien.

Respire aliviado cuando me di cuenta que había una chica en la puerta de la tienda a la que le podía dar la billetera para que se la entregara a Rose, pero ella insistía en que yo debía entregarla personalmente y me llevo de inmediato al cuarto en el que las chicas estaban. Mi nerviosismo y mi incomodidad pasaron desapercibidos por ella mientras yo caminaba por los blancos pasillos y me pare frente a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, me prepare para el huracán de emociones que se me vendrían encima. Llame a la puerta muy tímidamente y una vos desconocida me invito a pasar adelante.

_Voy a actuar muy casualmente._

_Le voy a dar a Rosalie su billetera y luego me marchare muy alegremente._

_Esto no me afectara para nada_.

Camine hacia adentro de la habitación con mi charla de preparación todavía presente en mi mente

"siento mucho interrumpirlas chicas pero…." Mi charla se fue a la basura. Todo lo que había planeado y tratado de evitar se me había venido encima con una fuerza increíble, porque….

Yo nunca, jamás había visto algo o a alguien que luciera tan hermoso como Bella en ese momento, ella me volteo a ver con ojos de alarma y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Los pensamientos se me nublaron mientras mis ojos absorbían toda la blancura de su elegante vestido, ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo como un guante. Era perfecto, el vestido le quedaba ajustado en los lugares necesarios pero era ancho justo donde se necesitaba más espacio haciendo lucir su cuerpo como nada en este mundo. La bella piel de sus desnudos hombros y el movimiento de su pelo contrastaban perfectamente, ver lo perfecta que Bella era fue casi mi final. Su ceño estaba fruncido y pude ver claramente el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, ese miedo me hizo despertar del estado estupefacto en el que me encontraba y di un paso adelante. La mujer que estaba a los pies de Bella sostenía la tela del vestido pero toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, yo estaba tan concentrado en Bella que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

"um, lo siento Bella… pero es que Emmett me pidió que trajera la billetera de Rosalie hasta acá."

Bella no podía ni siquiera hablar y la mujer que estaba a sus pies se disculpo por un minuto diciéndole a Bella que no tenía que moverse del lugar en el que estaba, dejándonos muy inconvenientemente solos a Bella y a mí. El silencio tomo lugar entre nosotros y Bella parecía muy incómoda ante mi presencia, parece que mi reacción expreso más de lo que debió.

"gracias por hacer eso por Rosalie, Edward," me dijo con la vos temblorosa.

¿Que se sentirá si doy un par de pasos hacia adelante y le doy un abrazo fuerte? ¿Acariciarle las mejillas delicadamente para poder perderme en el mar de chocolate que son sus ojos? ¿Apartarle el cabello de su cara sonrojada? ¿Delinear sus deliciosos labios?¿Agachar mi cabeza para que así nuestros labios estén tan cerca que pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento en mi boca? imaginarme que ella está usando ese vestido para mi….."

¡Demonios! Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de soñar despierto, consiente ahora de que Bella estaba buscando algo en mi rostro.

"¿te encuentras bien Edward? Te ves algo chistoso."

"¿Qué dices? Ah sí, sí." Soy un incoherente desastre, eso es lo que soy. Y además un completo idiota.

"eso esta genial por que por un momento pensé que tu reacción se debía a que me veía horriblemente mal en el vestido," ella había decidido manejar la situación con un tono de broma pero yo todavía podía ver detrás de todo eso la incertidumbre que la rodeaba. ¿Es posible que no vea a lo hermosa que es? ¿Será posible eso?

"Bella, te ves…. te ves hermosísima."

Agacho muy levemente su cabeza pero no aparto nunca su mirada de mí y yo encontré casi imposible apartar mí mirada también hasta que un sonido detrás mío me alerto que ya no estábamos más solos.

"hola Edward, gracias por traerme mi billetera," dijo Rosalie deteniéndose un momento para observar nuestras apariencias y posturas e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando y nos miro muy desconfiadamente. Sus palabras fueron muy calculadas cuando se dirigió a nosotros pero para mí no paso desapercibido su cambio. "Emmett estaba muy ocupado con Peter y no pudo venir hasta acá y traerla él mismo."

Necesitaba escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Necesito distanciarme lo más lejos posible de Bella y su expresión alarmada y de Rosalie y su desconfianza. Me niego a creer que esto me este pasando a mí.

¡Me he enamorado de Bella Swan! ¡Estoy enamorado de Bella!

Y ella no merece que yo le destruya el futuro que ella desea con Peter, no yo no voy a ser la causa de su infelicidad.

Le di rápidamente la billetera a Rosalie y salí como una bala del lugar, murmurando incoherentemente que necesitaba hacer unas tonterías.

Eso había pasado hace un par de horas y el resultado es que había terminado sentado bebiendo perdidamente en este bar, sintiéndome completamente fuera de mi mismo, sin nada más que hacer más que tomar trago tras trago con la esperanza de poder apagar esta fuerte atracción hacia Bella. Una mujer se acerco a mí y por un momento considere permitirle que me hiciera olvidar todo. Pero me fue imposible, no importa cuán inhibido este así que se marcho al darse cuenta que sus encantos no iban a funcionar conmigo. Faltarles el respeto a las mujeres nunca había sido mi estilo y no voy a comenzar a estas alturas de mi vida solo porque mis emociones son un caos completo.

"¿así que aquí es donde te escondes?" me dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba a mi lado y ordenaba un trago para él y antes de fijar su mirada en mi. Hoy la verdad yo no estoy de humor para escuchar las simpatías de Emmett así que decidí darle una mirada desdeñosa.

"solo quería estar solo un rato, tomar algunos tragos, tú ya sabes cómo son esas cosas."

"ya lo puedo ver," me respondió antes de quedarse callado por un buen rato, bebiendo tranquilamente nuestras cervezas. El silencio finalmente me desespero así que decidí sincerarme con mi él. Emmett es mi mejor amigo y si no puedo confiarle esto a él ¿con quién podre hablar? En ese momento la culpa me golpeo fuertemente por que Emmett también es amigo de Peter y Bella y de seguro no estará nada contento con lo que le voy a decir. Aun así…. Si no le cuento esto a alguien seguramente explotare y eso puede causar un problema más grave todavía.

"he hecho algo realmente estúpido."

Emmett no me dirigió la mirada sino que siguió viendo muy detenidamente su vaso. "¿uhumm?"

"bueno es que… es que yo…." Lo mire con ojos suplicantes y él me estaba viendo con ojos se simpatía.

"¿Bella?"

El nombre me estremeció y me dejo boquiabierto en shock, le di un gemido antes de cerrar mi boca otra vez. Por lo que veo mi atracción es más evidente de lo que pensaba.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"te conozco hace mucho tiempo y se cuando estas luchando contra algo y he visto la fuerte conexión que hay entre ustedes dos, aun cuando los dos están tratando de ignorarse."

"¡excelente!... eso esta genial!" Agache la cabeza hacia mis brazos y lo mire de lado "¿sabes si alguien más se ha dado cuenta?"

"Rosalie" la respuesta de Emmett me hizo gruñir otra vez "de hecho fue ella la que me llamo para decirme que te viniera a buscar porque seguramente necesitarías alguien con quien hablar. Ella me dijo que habías visto a Bella con su traje de novia puesto, puedo apostar que eso fue difícil para ti."

"no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue." Le murmure la respuesta.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"no hay nada que pueda hacer Em. Si fuera cualquier otra chica no me hubiera importado luchar por ella, pero estúpidamente me he enamorado de una chica que no solo está comprometida sino que se casa la otra semana con uno de mis amigos. La amistad de Peter es muy importante para mí y no me atrevo a pensar siquiera en causarle algún problema, pero dios mío, el solo estar cerca de ella me hace pensar que nosotros dos debemos estar juntos no ellos. He luchado contra ese sentimiento toda la semana y no me ha servido de nada. Entre más la veo más fuerte es el sentimiento que ella es la indicada para mi, ¿Qué tan estúpido es eso?"

"no es estúpido solo desafortunado." Concluyo Emmett con un tono de vos muy calmado. Él estaba tratando de darme su apoyo lo mejor que podía, pero él sabía que yo estaba haciendo mal.

"si pudiera me iría ahora mismo para evitar causar un problema más grave pero después de lo que paso con Jazz anoche siento que necesito estar aquí para él. No lo voy a abandonar solo porque me siento incomodo y fuera de lugar."

"si lo sé, Jasper nos conto todo lo que le paso mientras nos estábamos probando nuestros trajes. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que él no está en su mejor momento ahora pero está decidido a buscar ayuda, y también creo que tú eres una pieza importante en su recuperación."

Estuvimos largo rato sentados en silencio y luego decidí que iba a dejar de ser tan duro conmigo mismo. Solo tengo que estar aquí una semana y media más antes de la boda y luego Bella se ira de luna de miel y muy lejos de mi alcance. Así podre ya concentrarme en ayudar a mi hermano, luego volveré a París con mi rutina normal. Ya no soy más un chico de diecisiete años, ahora soy un adulto que maneja un negocio muy exitoso y alguien que sin duda puede manejar una atracción prohibida de una forma madura.

_Si fuera solamente una simple atracción._ Los traidores de mis pensamientos merecían ser callados de una buena vez, no me estaban ayudando para nada en este momento.

Estuve a punto de decirle a Emmett lo que había estado pensando cuando él me hizo un gesto con la mano y el nombre de su novia se escapo de su boca. No necesito a Rosalie en mi contra en este momento.

"por lo que veo tu novia viene hacia acá ¿no es cierto?" se estremeció al escuchar el tono acusatorio de mi vos y se limito a asentir con la cabeza. "entonces esa es mi señal de que la noche se acabo para mí. Los dejare solos para que puedan disfrutar juntos ¿te parece bien?" me puse inmediatamente de pie y estaba a punto de caminar hacia la salida pero al voltearme vi que mi única salida estaba bloqueada por Rosalie en persona.

"no tan rápido Romeo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar." Rosalie me empujo de vuelta a mi silla para inclinarse luego a darle un beso a Emmett. "me alegra saber que no tuvimos que buscarte toda la noche Edward, esta cuidad es muy grande y eso me hubiera enfadado mucho."

"déjame hacer esto de la forma más rápida y menos dolorosa posible Edward, porque eres amigo de Emmett y por obligación te tengo que querer. Esto que está pasando entre Bella y tú se debe acabar, ¿está claro?"

"te aseguro que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, que….."

"si, si claro, eso fue lo mismo que ella me dijo, pero yo estaba ahí hoy. Yo misma pude ver las miradas entre ustedes, yo estuve ahí cuando tú te marchaste y Bella rompió en llanto…"

"hey, hey hey, espera un momento ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que Bella rompió en llanto cuando salí del lugar? Yo no le hice nada, te lo juro. Lo único que le dije es que se veía preciosa con su vestido, eso es todo te lo prometo ¿se encuentra ella bien?" no se me había cruzado por la mente que mi comportamiento de hoy tendría tanto impacto en Bella. Y lo que más me preocupaba era que había puesto tanto esfuerzo por guardar las apariencias y por lo visto había hecho un pésimo trabajo.

"ella está muy confundida y eso es lo último que necesita en este momento. Edward tienes que entender la clase de persona que es mí hermana, ella no haría nada premeditado para lastimar a alguien. Ella ama a Peter y es por eso que se van a casar. El que ustedes estén haciéndose ojitos de amor el uno al otro al final lo único que hará será romper su corazón."

"mi intención no es ponerme en el medio de ellos, eso no es para nada lo que yo quiero."

El tono de vos de Rosalie se torno un poco más suave, "y te creo, de verdad te creo. Parece que eres un buen tipo Edward, y siendo completamente honesta contigo, puedo ver que tú y Bella harían una hermosa pareja si las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero lastimosamente tienen todo en su contra." Suspiro. "normalmente te apoyaría para que luches por la mujer que amas pero en este caso no lo puedo hacer porque Peter también es nuestro amigo. Él ha estado con ella durante un largo camino, aparte de sus hermanas es él el que la conoce mejor que nadie y él se merece ser feliz con la persona que escogió para compartir el resto de su vida. Y no me interesa saber si ustedes pudieran tener el mejor romance de la historia, si tuvieran la oportunidad. Lo único que me interesa es saber que Bella podrá vivir tranquila con su conciencia, y que Peter no salga lastimado, ¿me comprendes?"

"Por supuesto que sí, te entendí tan claro como el cristal Rosalie. No le debo arruinar la vida a Bella. Me debo olvidar de lo que siento, que para que lo sepas es algo que ya estaba planeando hacer así que no tiene caso que sigamos discutiendo por eso y además Bella no está interesada en mi, ella está enamorada de Peter."

"es cierto que ella está enamorada de Peter pero esto que ha estado sucediendo entre ustedes….bueno, digamos que yo no creo que solamente sea de tu parte, al contrario de lo que tú crees. Dicho eso yo creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de Bella lo mas que puedas para que no la confundas más de lo que ya está confundida."

Trate de que la cólera no me dominara mientras Rosalie exigía todo eso de mi, pero después me di cuenta que ella amaba tanto a su hermana que me estaba pidiendo esas cosas. Y ella no estaba pidiéndome algo que yo no hubiera decido hacer por mi mismo.

"¿estarás cómodo con todo eso?" me pregunto Emmett muy bajito mientras me daba palmadas en los hombros como signo de apoyo. Ese pequeño gesto me hizo apreciar aun más su amistad, él me conoce mejor que Rosalie y él sabe que yo nunca le haría daño a propósito a Bella. Le hice un gesto para dejarle saber que estaba todo bien y que agradecia el hecho de que no me hubiera juzgado ni saltado a conclusiones sin antes escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir.

Evitarla, tengo que evitar a Bella si esa es la única forma en la que puedo asegurarme que ella será feliz. Rosalie no tenía siquiera que mencionarlo por que yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio por ella.


End file.
